Are you meant to be mine?
by PandaLovesBamboo4eva
Summary: She is lost, so many things have happened in her life and she is not sure what to do. Allison falls in love with the person you least expect, Felix. My first fanfic, so, please don't bite.
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Chapter one

Snow surrounded the child as she sat with the large thing that looked like a wolf or a dog. I hid behind a tree and watched the two carefully. My fingernails dug into the bark of the tree. The sound of large footsteps interrupted my train of thought and I ran up the tree. I crouched on a high tree branch to see a man and a woman with pale skin walking over to the child and the wolf thing. I looked to the man and a snarl softly erupted from my mouth. They all jumped and they looked around them to find me. I jumped through the trees to my campsite. My fire was still going as I walked over to warm up. The food was done thawing and I sunk my teeth into the meat and began to drink. There was a break of a twig and I heard someone breathing.

"It is not nice to spy on people when they are eating," I said. The person gasped and they tried to hide. "I know you are hiding behind that tree. Come and have something to eat."

"My mommy said not to speak to strangers," the voice behind the tree said. I looked to see a small little boy with curly black hair and gentle gray eyes from the light around us. I held up the meat and then he walked over to me.

"I am not going to hurt you," I said. The boy took the meat and sat next to me.

"You saved me from a bunch of bad guys that killed my mommy," the boy said.

"I did and now you are to stay with me until I can find a safe place for you stay. What is your name, little one?" I said.

"Jason Alexander Masen Volturi," the boy said between bites. I ruffled his hair and then put a blanket around him.

"My name is Allison and I am to be your guardian angel, if you want to call me that," I said.

* * *

Jason was asleep on my back as I walked down the trail to someone's backyard. There was laughter from inside the house as I got closer. I stood at the edge of the territory boundary and stared into the nearest window. Someone opened the back door and I saw the man and woman from the other day. They stepped out into the snow and the man put his arm in front of the woman.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I said. "It has been a long time since we last saw each other. It has been nearly fifty years since our last encounter."

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked. I shifted Jason's heavy body on my back and then looked at Edward.

"You owe me a favor from what happened fifty years ago. Allow us to pass onto your territory and then we can talk," I said.

* * *

Chapter Two

I put Jason into a warm bed with many blankets wrapped around him. He was sleeping soundly as I kissed his forehead and left the room. The Cullens were waiting for me in the living room. I stood at the doorway with my arms at my side.

"Allison, it is good to see you again," Carlisle said as he walked over to give me a hug. I smiled and hugged my father's friend.

"It is good to see you again too," I said. Esme came over with a large smile on her face. We hugged and she held my face in her hands.

"You have grown since we last saw you, dear," Esme said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Edward, who is this girl?" the newest one of the family asked.

"This is Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi," Edward said. "She is my baby sister from my human life."

"You said you were an only child," the woman said.

"Allison went missing before the illness came upon them. She was not found until Edward was turned and Allison was a teenage girl turned into a vampire; the same age as when you and Edward met, Bella. Allison was nearly killed by a man that had kidnapped her," Carlisle said. I looked at Bella and saw how much she affected Edward. He picked the right one to change and make one of them.

"She is just like the others, Edward," I whispered. Edward snarled and I smiled. "Eddie, you are not going to kill me are you? I am your baby sister after all."

"Wait, you are human still and you are not dead or old," Bella said. "Have we met before this moment?" The girl from earlier came in with a teenage boy with black hair.

"Jacob Black," I said. He froze and stared at me with shocked eyes.

"Allison, what are you doing here?" Jacob asked. Edward walked over to me and he pulled me into another room. Bella and Jacob followed us and Edward sat me in a chair.

"What is that you need so you can leave me alone?" Edward snarled. I got out the chair and stood up with our faces close.

"If you are going to treat me like that then I can take Jason and leave," I said.

"It is about that child you have? What did you do to him?" Edward asked. Bella and Jacob stood at a safe distance.

"Jason does not remember the people he loves, Edward. I am afraid I will lose him," I said. Edward calmed down and he put his arms around me.

"Allison, please do not think that way," Edward said. I buried my face into his chest and cried. Edward rubbed my back gently until I stopped crying.

* * *

Jason ate everything that I made him for breakfast. I sat next to him with a cup of tea in my hands. Carlisle and Edward were in another room discussing what I told them of Jason. Bella came in with Jacob and a small girl. I looked at them and knew Bella had some questions for me.

"You can get the questions answered later," I said. Jason looked at me and then he patted my arm. "Yes, sweetheart, I will get you some more."

"He did not say anything, mommy," the little girl said. Jacob put his hand on the girl's head and then he looked to me. I got up to get Jason some more food and more tea for me. Carlisle and Edward came into the kitchen.

"Renesmee, could you leave us please?" Edward asked the girl.

"Yes, daddy," Renesmee said. She left the kitchen and Edward reached for Jason. I ran over and smacked his hand away from him. A loud growl erupted from my throat. Jason hid behind me as Edward stepped away from us.

"Do not touch him unless I say so," I growled.

"Allison, we are just trying to help you and him," Carlisle said.

"What is she?" Bella asked. I looked to her and then to Edward.

"She is a vampire with the power of the elements around us, like air and fire and so forth. Allison is a gifted one of your kind and she is even more marvelous in a fight," Jacob said. Jason held onto my hand as he hid his face into my leg. Bella caught a peek at Jason and then she looked at me. Carlisle stepped closer and then I growled once more. Alice and Jasper ran into the kitchen with Esme.

"Don't touch him," I growled. I heard Jason whimper a little bit and then he started to cry. He wrapped his arm around my leg and he cried more. I felt a pull on me as Jasper tried to calm me down. "Enough of that Jasper or I will rip your head off your neck and throw it in the river!"

"Allison, please remain calm, you are scaring Jason," Alice said.

"Mommy, please stop this," Jason cried. I became stiff at his request and then tears came to my eyes. "Mommy, don't hurt anymore people for my safety. Let's just go home and be safe with daddy."

"Jason, you know he is not happy with us," I said. Jason let me go and I fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter Three

I awoke to someone sitting on the bed and blocking the sunlight from my eyes. Jason was sleeping next to me with his arm over my abdomen. I saw Edward sitting on the bed with a gentle smile on his face. He touched my face and I smiled at him.

"You did not eat well before you came here," Edward said.

"I was not able to feed both of us during our journey here," I said.

"Carlisle wants to ask you some questions before you leave again."

"Is it about what Jason said earlier? Or is it about what I said?"

"More of what you said."

Edward helped me out of the bed and he pulled a blanket around Jason. We left the room to find Carlisle in his study with Alice, Jasper and Bella. Bella looked me over with Edward's hand on my back to help me to a chair. Carlisle walked over to me and he sat in a chair next to me. I looked at Alice with a scared look on my face.

"What made you run from Italy?" Carlisle asked.

"Jason is to become one of us on his eighteenth birthday. He will be taken into the Volturi's hands to become one of them. Jason is the rightful heir to the Volturi place," I said. "My beautiful little boy does not remember his own mother and father at times. His father was angry with it that he blamed me for it."

"Allison, where is Jason's father and who is he?" Edward asked.

"Jason's father is in Italy," I said. "I cannot tell you who he is though."

"It is Felix, isn't it? You had another child with him again and you are afraid of history repeating itself," Edward asked. I buried my face into hands and then I cried.

"My sweet baby boy," I cried. Carlisle touched my shoulder to get me to look at him.

"What is wrong with Jason?" Carlisle asked.

"Jason has powers that are coming in during his time as a human. It is because of that he does not remember us at times. I looked at his blood and saw that he has the same as mine it will get worse if he becomes one of us. I am afraid if he does get worse that Jason's father will blame me again," I said.

"You never told me the name of Jason's father," Edward said. I shook my head and Edward crouched in front of me. He took my face into his hands and held it to look at him. "Tell me who his father is and we can help you even more."

"Edward, Jason and his father look just alike. I love them both," I said.

"Tell us who he is, Allison," Edward said.

"His name is Felix," I said.

"One of the guards for the Volturi that tried to kill us no too long ago; that is the Felix you speak of?" Bella asked. I nodded and Edward dropped my face. He stood up and walked away from me. Alice ran over to hold me in her arms. I sobbed in Alice's arms as Edward banged his hand on the desk. We all jumped and stared at Edward.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Reneesme asked from the door. She looked to me and she ran over to me and Alice. "Why are you crying?"

"Reneesme, sweetheart, you should not be here right now. Daddy is not in a good mood," Bella said. Alice let me go and I touched Reneesme's soft cheek. Edward looked at the two of us and he growled.

"She looks like mother," I muttered. "This child holds the power hidden in her. Edward, your daughter is gifted like you, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is like me and her mother," Edward said. I smiled at my niece and then I looked into her eyes. "Allison, don't do what you are thinking you are doing."

"Save my son and you will learn everything I know. Reneesme Carlie Cullen, you were destined to save Jason Alexander Mason Volturi. Find him and make him one of us," I said.

"ALLISON, DO NOT DO THIS TO ME!" Edward growled. I stepped away from Reneesme and he jumped at me. We went flying through a door and were grappling each other while snapping our teeth at each other's necks. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I DID IT TO SAVE HIM!" I growled back at him. We rolled down the stairs and onto the floor in front of the front door. Everyone was trying to get us to stop. I clawed Edward's face as he tried to choke me. We batted at each other's hands while other hands were trying to separate us. Edward shouted in my mind and I snarled at him. Someone was able to pry us apart and I was held to the ground. Edward's angry face was pulled out of my view and then I saw another face.

"Allison, are you okay?" Alice asked. I got to my feet and looked to Edward. He had an angry look in his eyes as if he was going to kill me.

"Outside, we are going to finish this our way without any interruptions," I said. Edward shook all the hands off him and we walked outside. Everyone stood by the door to keep the two children from running out the house and getting hurt.

"Why did you break our promise?" Edward asked.

"My son, your nephew, is going to die if he becomes one of us. I want to keep this child alive after the other death of the other one," I said. We circled around each other in the cold snow. "Didn't we do something like this almost fifty years ago? When my first born was dying and you tried to keep me from taking another girl into my power."

"Allison, you are the only person connected to my human family that I have left. Do not make me hurt you or kill you," Edward said. I stood with my arms out.

"Do as you must," I said. Edward jumped at me and I spun away from him. The spin made me nauseous and I doubled over. I looked around to see Felix and Jane standing near the edge of the territory.

"Allison, that is enough," Jane said. I shifted into a bow to Jane and Felix.

"Where is Jason?" Felix asked. Jason came out and ran to me. He bowed to them as well and I grabbed his hand. "Son, it is time to go home now."

"Is mommy going with us?" Jason asked.

"Your mother is to remain in exile until the ceremony is complete. By the order of Marcus himself," Jane said. I looked to them in shock.

"You will not take my son from me!" I exclaimed.

"He is my son as well!" Felix growled.

"Jason will die if you go through with the ceremony, Felix! We cannot lose another child," I shouted. Jason squeezed my hand and I looked at him.

"I am only going if mommy goes with us," Jason said.

"She is to stay here with the Cullens," Jane said.

"Let her go and let us go with you," Edward said. I saw Jasper, Alice, Edward, Reneesme, and Bella step forward.

"So be it," Jane said with an evil smile.

* * *

Chapter Four

I walked down the hall to meet with Caius and Markus with everyone else at my side. We entered through the doors and I bowed to them. Caius stood with a smile on his face and walked over to me and Jason.

"The family is reunited once more. Come join your wife and son, Felix," Caius said. Felix walked over to me and Jason and he put his hand on my shoulder and Jason's shoulder. "They fit perfectly like a puzzle. Don't they, Edward and Bella?"

"Yes sir," Edward and Bella said with a bow. Caius touched my cheek and he touched Jason's cheek. My hands were on Jason's shoulders.

"Jason, you have grown into a fine young man that looks like both his parents. I am proud to have seen you grown this much through the teaching we have provided you," Caius said. Jason looked up at me with scared eyes.

"It is okay, baby, you are not in trouble," I whispered to him. Felix rubbed my arm gently as Caius walked away from us. I took one hand off Jason and put it on Felix's hand that was not rubbing my shoulder.

"Allison, you took your son away when you learned of the ceremony he was about to get. You went against my orders by kidnapping him and keeping him away for almost two years," Caius said. Felix became stiff as Caius snapped his finger and Jane walked over. "That is punishment by my command for defying my orders. You know the rules and what happens when you do not follow them. I am sorry to say this, but you, Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi, are here by sentenced to exile for defying my order. You will be confined to a cell for the time being until I deem you are able to join us."

"NO!" Edward and Felix shouted. I bowed my head and walked over to Jane. Felix pulled my arm and he pulled me to him.

"Do not do this to me, Allison! Stay here with me," Felix growled. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Jason is not stable and will die if the ceremony happens. I must receive the punishment for defying a rule. Protect Jason and continue what we have been doing. I love you," I whispered. Felix let me go and I walked over to Jane. I caught a glimpse of Edward's eyes and saw they were filled with anger. Jane bound my hands together with something I created.

"To see you in your own invention, it is something I never imagined," Jane said with an evil smile. I said nothing as I turned to Caius and Marcus to bow and to be led to my new home.

"Edward, Felix, lead your family to watch Allison be chained to her cell. I want you to see what happens to someone when they defy my order," Caius said. Jane led us to the dungeon and into a cell in the back. I saw that Alec was there to chain me to the walls. Jason cried as he watched the chains be put on my wrists. Jane used her abilities to torture me. Felix and Edward growled at Jane as I screamed out in pain.

* * *

Felix came to the bars and he called out my name. I was too weak from lack of nourishment to respond to his call. He waited until I could look at him with my weak, hungry eyes.

"Allison, you look worse than yesterday," Felix noted.

"Tell me something new," I hoarsely said. "How is Jason doing and how long has it been?"

"A month and Jason is stable for the time being. Are you behind his stability?" Felix said. I weakly nodded and then I looked to the floor. "Edward refuses to leave with you still down here. Alice and Jasper left to inform Carlisle of what has happened."

"Felix, your news does not make me feel better. It makes me miserable to be missing out on some things," I said. Felix reached out and he touched my cheek.

"Do you still remember the first time we met?" Felix asked.

"How could I forget? I was still human trying to learn of the art here. You were just born into this dark world. We met during a celebration for the Volturi's rule. I was to leave the next month for America to care for my family who fell ill. But, I was kidnapped and you saved me before I died in vain," I said.

"You make me feel like I am human again. That is what makes you special to me," Felix said. I kissed the palm of his hand and smiled. "I have to go now. I will be back later to see you."

"I shall be here waiting for you return," I said. Felix left and I remained in silence.


	3. Chapter 5 & 6

Chapter Five

Caius ordered my presence in the main room. Jane led my weak shell to the main room. Marcus was not there and Caius sat alone. Felix, Jason, Reneesme, Bella and Edward stood at a distance when Jane and I entered the room. I dropped to my knees as Caius stood from his seat.

"It has been a month and a half since your sentence and you have not complained of it once. Why are you letting this happen and not complaining?" Caius asked.

"You gave me an order to complete my sentence, but you never said to complain of it," I said. Caius nodded his head and snapped his fingers. Jane released my bonds and stepped away. Felix ran over to me and he helped me to my feet.

"Take her to your room to rest and get her energy back," Caius said. Felix nodded and he carried me to our room.

* * *

I lay on the bed on my side and I looked at Felix as he "slept" next to me. He opened his eyes and we shared a large smile. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Allison, you are so stubborn," Felix said.

"But you love that about me," I said.

"True," Felix replied. I got out the bed in my pajamas and then went to get dressed. Felix watched me dress into my jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. "Where are you going now?"

"Hunting for wabbits," I quoted from Looney Tunes. Felix shook his head as I left the room.

* * *

Jason was in his room, sleeping peacefully. I walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He was breathing normally when I bent to kiss his cheek. Jason's curly hair was neatly out of his face to show off his innocent look.

"My sweet boy, you are amazing," I whispered. "Promise to be like your daddy and not me. I love you, baby."

'It is time, Allison,' someone said to me. I got up and left the room. I went up to the main room and saw Caius, Marcus and Aro waiting for me. Jane was there as usual standing in the middle of the floor. I put my curly blonde hair on my left shoulder as I kneeled next to Jane.

"You have asked to be sacrificed to save the human life of Jason Alexander Mason Volturi. Is this true?" Marcus said.

"It is true, sir," I said. Jane put her hands on my head.

"We, the Volturi, accept your sacrifice for the child. Here it shall be known that you did a great and terrible deed for a human of your blood," Marcus said. Caius gave me a sad look and I smiled a little. "Please tell us your last words."

"Protect my son and let him live a normal human life before he becomes one of us. I leave him all that I had in my possession during both my lives," I said. Jane's grip on my head tightened as she waited for Marcus's signal.

"With your last words being said and noted, you are now free of your eternal burden," Marcus said. Jane twisted my head off my body and she punched a hole in my body. Pain did not appear as it would have if I was a human. Darkness overcame me and floated into it like when I first died. My memories flashed before me and I was happy to see all the happy times I had during both my lives as human and vampire.

'You were not meant to die yet. You were supposed to see your son become like you and Felix,' I said to myself. Felix's face appeared in front of my eyes. 'I love you, Felix. Take care of Jason and make sure he is a good boy.'

* * *

Chapter Six

I jolted upright in my bed and I looked around me. The dreams were more and more vivid. I heard myself gasping for breath as I sat in the darkness of the room. My mind finally got me to get up and open the curtains. As I pulled them open, there was a knock on the door. I put my robe on and then went to answer my door. Edward stood at the door in his normal attire. He looked me over and then he sighed.

"Don't tell me you had a bad dream again," Edward said. I stuck my tongue at him and went to get dressed. "You better hurry before our train leaves."

"Eddie, a lady must take her time to get ready for the day," I said teasing him. Edward went to the window as I went to get into my dress he bought me. "How is mother doing with all that happened with father?"

"Fine, I suppose, she wishes you to stay here in Europe longer while she deals with some things. I am to return home without you and help her. After that, I am to come back and fetch you," Edward said. "I see your patron is taking good care of you while you do your studies."

"Edward, please do not start with my life being better than your life. It gets old after a while," I said. I emerged from behind the changing screen in a simple red dress. "Well, does it look horrible on me?"

"On the contrary, my darling sister, you look ravishing. I could eat you up," Edward said. I walked over to him and smacked his arm. He helped me with my coat and hat and I grabbed my purse and gloves as we left the room. "Your patron informs me of a person you have taken a liking to."

"You are such a pushy brother," I said. We left the house of my patron and went to catch our train to Rome. "The man has run into me on the street many times and it is rather odd."

"Allison, nothing is odd when you are in the scenario," Edward chuckled. "Remember that our family history dates back to the witch trials and our ancestress was accused of being a witch and was hanged."

"Stop trying to scare me like I am a baby, Edward. I am not a child anymore," I said. Edward chuckled as he wrapped my hand round the inside of his arm.

"No, you are a fine young lady with a smart mind that likes to use it to outwit people to get what she wants," Edward said. We boarded the train once we got our tickets. I looked out the window as the train went down the tracks. Edward read his book during the whole ride. "You have taken the train many times and yet you act as though you are riding it for the first time."

"It is because we are going to Volterra together. But, mother and father are not with us," I said. Edward put his book in his lap and took my hands in his.

"It is okay, we are going in their stead," Edward said with a smile. I smiled and kissed his hands.

"Have I ever told you that you are a great big brother?" I asked.

"Almost once a week," Edward chuckled. The train arrived at the train station in a small town close to Volterra. We got off the train to see that it was cloudy outside. The two of us went to walk the streets to see what was being sold in some of the shops. "How about this for mother when I go back home, I am sure mother would love it?"

"Edward, it is not the right thing. It would not suit her," I giggled. Edward was holding up a dress that was meant for young ladies. We went to the bakery to get something to eat for breakfast.

"Do you think we will run into that gentleman you seem to always run into?" Edward asked. I hit his arm and he laughed at me.

"It is a little early in the day. You act as if he is my fiancé," I said. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"I like to see my sister taking a liking to men," Edward teased.

* * *

We returned to my patron's house just after dusk. A maid had a letter from our mother to Edward. He opened it as I poured something to drink in the parlor. I stared into the fire as Edward stood in the hall in silence. I looked at him with a glass in my hand and saw his scared face. Edward came into the parlor and took the glass in my hand.

"Is mother alright?" I asked.

"She has fallen ill and has asked me to return to attend to her," Edward said. "I must leave at dawn to get home."

"But, you just got here, Edward," I said. Edward put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"We can do this next time and the time after that and the time after that. The two of us have all the time in the world," Edward said.


	4. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter Seven

I walked down the stairs in my red ball gown and saw that the carriage was waiting for me. My patron was not attending the ball like he does all the other parties he is invited to. So, I go in his stead and enjoy the life of luxury while I can. I got into the carriage and the driver drove off to the ball. I opened the locket that Edward gave me before he left. The locket held a picture of me and Edward with our parents on the other side. The carriage stopped and the door was opened. I looked out to see we had arrived. A servant helped me out the carriage and I walked up the steps inside.

"The beautiful Allison Masen has arrived in a gorgeous dress," I heard someone say once I was inside. The person walked over to me and kissed my hand.

"Oh, it is only you, sir," I said. "I seem to have forgotten your name again, I am sorry."

"Felix is my name," the gentleman said. I curtsied to him and then went to enjoy the rest of the party. Felix watched me walk around to greet everyone. I found one of my classmates standing with her betrothed not far from the orchestra.

"Allison, you made it just in time," my classmate said. I walked over to her and we shared a quick hug.

"Sara, you look marvelous in your new dress. I must say, Alexander, you have chosen a beautiful dress for your bride to be," I giggled.

"Thank you very much, Allison," Alexander said with a short bow. I looked over my shoulder to see Felix was looking at me from not too far away.

"It seems you have a follower, Allison," Sara whispered into my ear.

"Nothing to worry about," I said. Sara put her hand on my arm and she smiled at me. Alexander went to go and get us a drink.

* * *

I walked through the garden as the full moon shone over the garden. I was holding onto my notebook while the silence made me smile. The servants were all heading to bed before me. I sat on a bench and looked up at the stars in amazement. Thoughts of my mother and Edward came to me. I shook my head softly and then I ran my fingers through my curls. There was a soft sound from behind me. I turned around and saw a man standing under the moonlight.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" I asked. The person ran up to me and they knocked me to the ground.

* * *

Chapter Eight

I awoke to a searing pain in my abdomen. It made me curl into a ball and scream. But, my voice could not carry the scream for nothing came out. Someone entered the room and they crouched down to see me. I looked at the man and then saw his eyes were not the same as every other person I saw.

"You have an exquisite taste to you and you are quite beautiful. My dear pet, you must be mine for all eternity," the man said.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man ran a hand down my cheek and then smiled.

"You will never know my name for I will have to kill you if you knew my name," the man said. He leaned down and bit my neck. I screamed and tried to push the man off of me. Something busted into the room, knocking the man off me and leaving me on the floor trying not the scream. My body began to feel as though it was on fire with each breath and heartbeat my body made. I saw Felix's face in front of me, or I thought it was his face.

"You are going to be alright," Felix said. "Just rest and I will return you to your home."

"Where is my brother?" I managed to say. Felix closed my eyes and then I fell into a deep sleep as he took a bite of my neck. He was gentle and more careful than the other man.

* * *

I awoke to the maid opening the blinds to my room on an extremely miserable day. She left the room and closed the door behind her after the butler came in with breakfast. I sat up and saw a bouquet of my favorite sunflowers sitting on the bedside table with a card addressed to me.

"Simon, are these for me and who brought it for me?" I asked.

"A young gentleman brought it to you when you were found. He said to wish you to get well soon," Simon said as he poured me some tea. I opened the card to see it was from Felix as a get well gift. A smile appeared on my face as I held the card to my chest.

"Send him an invite for tea, so I can thank him personally," I said. Simon bowed as he went to send the invitation. I looked out the window to see it was just drizzling out in the garden. "I wonder if Felix is really nice and is like my brother."


	5. Chapter 9 & 10

Chapter Nine

I heard the bell to the front door ring from the library. I ran to see if Simon would answer the door. The head maid, Simon's wife, Bridget, answered the door and let Felix into the house. I hid behind a plant as Bridget took his coat and hat and then led him to the parlor. Simon tapped my shoulder and I spun around.

"Miss Masen, you must not spy on the people you invite for tea," Simon teased. I smiled at him as he took my hand and led me to the parlor. Felix stood when I entered the room. He looked at my hand around Simon's arm. "She was into her books to the point I had to drag her out the library. She is very nervous to see you to thank you."

"That will be all, Simon," I said. "Remember to pick up uncle from the train station today."

"Yes ma'am," Simon said as he and Bridget and left the room. Once the door was closed, I ran to Felix and gave him a hug.

"You saved my life and I have no way of repaying you," I said. Felix chuckled as I let him go to look at his face.

"My dear Miss Masen, you do not have to repay me," Felix said.

"Call me Allison please," I said. Felix motioned for us to sit on the couch. I sat down and fixed my skirt around my legs.

"Well, Allison, you are quite welcome. Just do not tell anyone that I saved your fragile human life," Felix said as he tapped my nose. I giggled and then went to get a cup of tea. Felix eyed my neck as my hair fell over my shoulder. "How is the bite mark healing?"

"Simon says it should not be a noticeable scar," I said. Felix touched my cheek and he turned my face to look at him.

"You are such a beautiful young lady. How is it you are not married yet?" Felix said.

"My mother and brother want me to finish school and then find a wealthy husband. I want to do whatever pleases them," I said. Felix grazed his lips over mine and let out a soft growl.

* * *

Few months later

Felix found me in the garden with my nose in a book. I saw hands cover my eyes and someone's cool breathe on my neck. The hands were smooth and they were cold to the touch.

"Felix, I am trying to finish this book before I leave to go back to America," I giggled. Felix removed his hands and then he sat next to me. He moved a piece of hair out of my face and he kissed my cheek.

"Do you really have to leave me here all alone?" Felix whimpered. I smiled, closed the book and put it to my side.

"My brother has fallen ill and my mother is dying," I said. "I am needed to return home to care for them."

"I understand, it is just hard to see you leave for a long time and you may not come back," Felix said.

"No matter what happens, dear, I love you and that will always be true," I said. We shared a quick kiss and then he smiled.

"I love you too, of which, are you willing to marry me once your family gets better?" Felix asked. He held out a small ring with a small ruby and an opal in the setting. I looked between the ring and Felix.

"Why not right now? Are you willing to wait for a long time?" I asked. Felix slid the ring on my finger and he kissed my cheek.

"I will wait an eternity for you to come back and marry me," Felix said. I hugged his neck and kissed his lips.

"I shall marry you when you feel we can get married. But, first, we have to get ready for the Volturi celebration," I said.

* * *

Felix helped me out of the carriage and we walked up the stairs to the ballroom where the celebration was being held. Sara and Alexander found us not long after we entered the ballroom. I hugged Sara as the gentlemen shook hands.

"Your witch's blood is more noticeable in you today. Is it because it is a full moon or because you are with a handsome gentleman?" Sara teased.

"I am not sure it is either one of those," I said. She saw the ring on my finger and then let out a loud gasp.

"You are engaged to Felix! I am so happy for you!" Sara said. I smiled as Felix put his arm around me. He kissed my hair and I showed Sara the ring. "It is small, but it is beautiful for you, my dear Allison. You have been given a beautiful man that knows what fits with you."

"Thank you, Sara," Felix said. Sara giggled as she and Alexander went over to mingle with the other people. Felix held me close to him as I looked around to see if my uncle had finally appeared at party he was also invited to. "Relax; you are a little stiff tonight."

"When will I meet your parents? You always say it will be at a later time and I have been waiting patiently for quite some time," I said.

"Allison, you must relax and wait until I feel it is the right time. Trust me with this," Felix whispered in my ear. He nuzzled my neck and I giggled.

"Do you mean when you will make her one of us, Felix?" someone said behind us.

"What are you doing here, Jane?" Felix asked.

"I would ask you the same, but I seem to know why. Hello, my name is Jane," the small woman in front of me said. I curtsied and then saw she had the same eyes as Felix.

"Are you two related or just friends?" I asked.

"Neither, we used to work together with the Volturi," Felix said.

"We still do and will be for all eternity," Jane said with an evil grin. I looked at Felix to see he was not very happy. A young man in nice clothes came over with a large smile on his flawless face.

"May I ask who this exquisite girl is?" the man asked.

"Caius, this is my fiancée, Allison Evelyn Masen," Felix said. Caius took my hand and kissed it gently.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the person who has my dear boy distracted," Caius said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, too," I said.

"I see a happy future for the two of you," Caius said. "I understand Felix said fiancée. When did you two get engaged?"

"Today as a matter of fact," I said.

"Congratulations, when shall the big day be?" Caius asked.

"When she returns from caring for her mother and brother," Felix said. I clutched Felix's arm and he rubbed my hand. "Forgive me, my love, I know you don't like the mention of your family's condition."

"It is alright, dear, I am just a little worried about my trip to see them. I saw my father die in front of my eyes at an innocent age," I said.

"I am sorry, my dear," Caius said. I smiled at him and then looked to Felix's worried face.

"It is alright, I shall make sure they live to see the wedding," I said. Felix smiled and kissed my hair.

"Good, I hope to get an invitation to the wedding when it does happen," Caius said. He and Jane left the two of us alone. Felix took me out to the garden. We stood against a tree in the dark to hide from everyone. Felix held my face to his as I cried softly. He cooed gentle words as he wiped my tears away. The party continued on as we stood there in silence.

"I hate to see you cry, my love. It breaks my heart to see you like this," Felix said. I wiped my tears and looked into her amber eyes.

"You did not make me like this, Felix. I was just thinking of my father and how he would be happy to see that we are happy together like he was with my mother," I said. Felix gave me a kiss and he held me in his arms. "Let's go back to the party and then we can go home and enjoy the full moon together."

"We shall spend all the time we have together in each other's arms," Felix said. I smiled as he took my hand and led me back to the party. I never left Felix's sight the rest of the night. My uncle/patron tapped me on the shoulder while I was standing with Felix by the orchestra.

"Uncle Steven, you made it to the party," I said. My uncle was a head taller than me with a nice build.

"I have come to inform you of a few guests that might come looking for me. If they do, please tell them I am out and shall get back to them on a later date," my uncle said.

"Are you leaving already, uncle? You just got home from a very long tip," I said. My uncle patted my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Be safe and trust few people these days," uncle whispered to me before he disappeared in the crowd. Felix came over with a confused look on his face. I shrugged and we continued to enjoy ourselves.

* * *

Chapter Ten

I finished snipping the last rose for my collection to press and put in my secret journal. The sun was beginning to set and the temperature was beginning to drop a little. My shawl was wrapped tightly around me and I let out a sigh. My uncle left the other night in a hurry and I was left some money for my trip back to care for my family. He sent his wishes to Edward and mother. I went into the house to see the servants were in a rush to finish their work early. Simon and Bridget brought my supper to my room and then took off on a trip for the weekend. Felix was off on business for a few days, leaving me to myself the whole weekend.

I opened my journal and went to my last page. There was a sketch of me and Felix sitting in the garden together on a full moon. I touched the photo and smiled with the warm memory. I heard the doorbell ring and then silence. The front door opened and then there was a loud bang. I ran to the hallway to see shadows running up the stairs to my room. There were shouts and then a few men running to my room. I ran to the other set of stairs to the kitchen to get out the back way. As I opened the door to the garden, a large man grabbed me and tied something over my mouth. I tried to scream as the men came into the kitchen and tied my hands together behind my back.

"This is his niece and she is to be taken in one piece to the boss. He said if she is harmed, we pay for it," one of the men said. I saw a bag being brought to my face and then felt someone hit my head really hard.

* * *

I awoke to a bright light and someone opening a creaky door. The person waked in and sat in the chair next to the one I was tied in. I looked up to see a man dressed in a suit that men wore at a bar. He smiled at me and went to touch my hair. I flinched back and he froze in midair. He gave me a strange look and then went to grab the wet towel to wipe my face.

"I am not going to hurt you, my sweet," the man said. "Can you tell me your name and then I will tell you mine?"

"Why have you kidnapped me like this?! I don't even know who you are and what you want from me," I sobbed.

"I am trying to get your uncle to pay back a debt he owes me and has not paid me back for it yet. I need to have my payment and you are the only one who seems to be able to influence enough. Seeing as how he warned you of an arrival of my men," the man said. He wiped my face where I hit my head on the floor during my struggle.

"Why do you think he cares of my welfare? He has not come to see me since I first got here for school and when he gave me the warning," I said. The man leaned in closer to my face with an evil grin.

"I know he cares for you because he is the one who talks of you every time he comes to ask for the extensions. My sweet, he is worried about you as we speak. Your uncle was just here not too long ago asking to see you," the man said. I stared at him in shock and then looked to the door. "He has already left with worry sitting in his gut about you. I hate to treat such a beautiful woman with so much disrespect like this. But I was left with no choice."

"Please let me go, I will get him to pay you the money has to pay," I pleaded.

"It is not money we are looking for, it is blood we are looking for," the man said. I saw another man come in with a needle and a blood bag. My mind screamed and made me try to get out of the bonds around my wrists.

"What is that for and why is it coming in here?! Get out of here and keep it away from me!" I screamed. The man tied a cloth in my mouth to keep me quiet. The other man took one of my arms and put the needle in my artery. I let out a muffled scream when I saw my blood pulse out of the tube and into the bag.

"This is what he offered to me as a payment to keep them from hunting your family. A pure witch's blood gives vampires great powers when they have them. It enhances their power tenfold when they consume one pint of it. You are the only one who has the best blood and has the power. This is what you were breed to do from your father," the man said. The world around me began to spin and I passed out not long after that.

* * *

The light came back on and I jumped quickly to try to fight the man. It was not the men from before, but my uncle with a scared look on his face. I felt my eyes sting with tears to see his worried face.

"Forgive me Allison; I committed a sin against your father's wishes. He wanted me to protect you from this and I just did the exact opposite," uncle said.

"Is it true that I was breed just for this?" I asked. Uncle shook his head and he sat next to me. His eyes never left the bag attached to my arm for a total of five minutes.

"Your father did not know of our ancestry and your mother's. We found out not long after you were born from someone like the man who is holding you here," uncle said. "The person told us that you were in danger and you were to stay away from places that had vampires living there. That is why you and your family never left your hometown. I left to make sure you were never found by hunters for this reason. My dearest niece, you are such a rare child of our kind. It seems you are the last one of us."

"Uncle, have you heard word of mother and Edward?" I asked.

"I am sorry, but, they are still ill and waiting for your arrival," uncle said. "I was told by your capture to not tell anyone of your whereabouts. You are to remain hidden until you are no longer needed. After that they shall dispose of you and your body. I am so sorry, Allison."

"You did your best, uncle," I said. "You at least tried to keep me safe."

"You remind me of your mother and father," uncle said as he reached to touch my cheek.

"Time is up," a husky voice said in the shadow of the doorway.

"I must leave now," uncle said. "I shall return of the news of your mother and brother. May God be with you and protect you for you have committed not sins against him and the words he spoke to us through the bible."

"Good bye, my dearest uncle," I said as uncle left the room. That left me in silence and I stared at the floor. A worker came in to change the bag and give me some water. I thought of Felix and how worried he is to not know where I was.


	6. Chapter 11 & 12

Chapter Eleven

My body became weak as the time passed on and the longer I stayed in captivity. I felt like an animal being held against my will. The men had to strap me to a bed because I could no longer keep myself in the chair. My uncle never really returned to inform me of the news of my family. I was alone in my own world for a long time. My capture came to make sure I still lived and to give me someone to speak to. The more he came, the less talkative I was with him.

"She is to have one more bag and then she gets disposed of. I want it to look like she cut herself or died of a disease. Just make it look like she was never here in the basement of my bar," my capture said one day. The man in charge of watching me changed my bag and left me alone. My vision was darkening as the blood flowed out of me. Soon I was not able to keep my eyes open for much longer. What felt like five minutes later in my world, I was carried out of the room; a carriage then took me to a riverbed. There I was left for the flies to eat off my flesh and for someone to get scared at my decomposing body.

* * *

Someone called my name through the sound of a heartbeat. Fire erupted through my body and made me want to scream. I wriggled around to try to get the pain to stop. Soon I was able to reach into myself and cool the flames down. Memories of my childhood came back from lessons taught to me by my parents. Edward was never taught them for he did not have what I had. I kept hearing my name being called as I lay still. One day I was able to open my eyes and see the stone ceiling above me.

"Allison, how are you feeling right now?" someone asked.

"Starving for something I have never been hungry for," I said. I sat up to see Felix standing next to me. "My sweet Felix, are we both dead?"

"Yes, I made you what I am," Felix said. "You are what we call a newborn vampire. I am the one who asked the Volturi to create you and make you one of us to let you live forever."

"I can live for eternities with you and never get old or have the fear of dying?" I asked.

"Yes my love, we shall never get old or die. The two of us shall stay together forever," Felix said. We shared a kiss and I felt our temperatures feel the same for once since we first started to show affection. "I could not lose you because I love you more than I can tell. You make me feel human on the inside and not like a monster like I thought I was."

"I love you too, Felix," I said. Someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Jane standing in the doorway.

"They are waiting for her," Jane said. "Alec is trying to keep them calm."

"We shall be there once she is dressed," Felix said. I looked at myself to see I was wearing a silk gown.

"Make it quick," Jane growled. She left us and Felix quickly helped me change into the other set of clothes for me. I changed into a black dress that hugged every curve I had, a black and red velvet cloak and a pair of black high heeled boots.

"Those shoes do not seem to go with me," I said.

"We can go shopping at a later time," Felix chuckled. I stood in front of him and he took my hands in his. "It is time you met the man who granted you this life."

* * *

Jane led us to a strange room with three thrones and three people sitting in it. Felix and Jane bowed to them while I stood behind them in confusion. Caius got up and walked over to me with a large smile on his face.

"Allison Evelyn Masen, you look better than when Felix first found you. My sweet child is beautiful," Caius said as he hugged me. "You are my daughter now that I granted you this eternal life. My blood runs through your veins as if you were truly my child."

"I thank you for giving me this life. Why did you save me? I was nothing but an ordinary human girl with no need to be saved," I said. Caius stepped back to look me over.

"You are a rare witch and you have caught our Felix's heart. He would live the rest of his dark life with sadness. That is not something we cannot have," Caius said. "My child, you are special to us and we need your abilities to protect us from the humans that drained you and used you. Do this for me and for Felix."

"What shall I do of my human family?" I asked. Felix put his hand on my shoulder and I looked to him. "They are dead, aren't they?"

"I am sorry, Allison," Felix said. I shook my head and covered my mouth to keep from crying.

"Now you have a new family and we shall live forever. Say you are my daughter and we shall be a family," Caius said. I bowed to him and looked up.

"I am honored to call you my father," I said. Caius stood me up and we kissed each other's cheeks. He then put my hands in Felix's hands.

"Do you solemnly swear to have and hold until death do you part?" Caius asked.

"I shall take this man to have and to hold until death do us part," I said.

"I shall take this woman to have and to hold until death do us part," Felix said.

"Give your new wife a kiss," Caius said. We shared a quick kiss before two cups were handed to us. Both held my old human blood mixed with Felix's blood. We drank the whole thing and then exchanged rings.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Years Later

I sat in our room with a book in my face and the fire roaring in the fireplace. Felix was with Jane and Alec talking about the latest problem. Caius came to see me that day to give me something special. I looked up at him and smiled at my new father.

"Allison, this is for you to hold onto for as long as you live. It is a bracelet made for you as my daughter and rightful heir to my throne," Caius said as he opened a small box. It held a small bracelet with a variety of stones. Caius put it around my wrist and then kissed my hand.

"Thank you father, it is quite beautiful," I said.

"Only the best for my daughter and my queen, your mother," Caius said. He left without another word to me. I went back to reading my book. A small sharp pain hit me in my abdomen and I let out a small grunt.

"Allison, are you alright?" I heard Felix's voice ask. I stood up to see he was standing next to the chair with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing, my dear, just a little hungry is all," I said. Felix took my hand and he stared into my eyes.

"Your eyes are changing colors and that means you are lying to me. Tell me the truth, Allison, you are my wife," Felix said.

"Is it possible to get pregnant once you become a vampire? Or even before you become a vampire?" I asked.

"I am sure that is not possible, my love," Felix said. "Our inner organs are shut off like a machine to help us digest the blood we consume. Reproducing requires us turning a human to be one of us. Why are you asking me this question?"

"Felix, I am not truly a vampire from my witch blood. That makes my half alive and half dead," I said. Felix touched my cheek and he sighed.

"I know you wanted a family, but we cannot have any children," Felix said. "Come, we have a train to catch to our new home."

* * *

I entered one of the shops and saw how much the world had changed during my lessons with everyone. The world had changed so much that it amazed me to be walking the streets with all the other humans and seeing all the stores. My mind went to Sara and Alexander, wondering if they ever started a family. Felix touched my arm and we continued walking to the train station. We passed by my uncle's house and saw that it was still cared for. I stopped at the gate and then saw Simon and Bridget playing with their grandchildren in the garden.

"They know you were found and you returned to America to care for your family. They also know we are married and are living away from here," Felix whispered in my ear. I nodded and followed his lead to the station. There were only two places in the world I had been to in my life. One was my home in America, Volterra, and where my uncle lived on the edge of a small town. Felix helped me get onto the train as the worker took our bags to our seat. I saw we were sitting in a car with a space all to ourselves.

"Is the trip to be a long one?" I asked. Felix put the bags in the overhead compartment before he sat to join me for tea.

"This car is for us only by Caius's order. The workers are to feed us what is needed to be served to us. The bed is to fake us sleeping while the humans sleep," Felix said. He poured the tea and I saw it was actually blood. I took a cup and then looked out the window.

"The last time I was on a train, it was with Edward the day before he ran off to care for mother," I muttered. Felix touched my hand on the table and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand.

"When we get to our new home, I want you to forget your human life and begin a new life with me. Is that alright with you, my love?" Felix said.

"Yes dear," I said. Felix kissed my forehead and I smiled.


	7. Chapter 13 & 14

Chapter Thirteen

Felix 'awoke' me when we arrived at our station. We got off to see a butler and a maid waiting with our luggage. They were the head servants of the house with strict orders from Caius. I got into the carriage and felt something move in my stomach. Felix saw it move when he closed the door to the carriage and was seated across from me.

"We have to call a doctor when we arrive at the house, dear," I said. "I am starting to worry of what is in me."

"I shall have Oscar call a doctor and we shall see what is making you feel scared," Felix said. The ride to the house was a beautiful ride with lots of greenery and many birds singing to everyone. Felix read the whole ride while I looked out the window and watched the scene out the window move across it like a moving picture. I stuck my fingers out the window and smiled at the glittery sheen my skin had. My skin now looked like the armor knights had when they went out to battle. The carriage stopped and I looked outside to see the house like my uncle's house.

"Welcome home," the servants said as Felix and I got out the carriage. Felix put his arm around me as we went up the stairs to the front door. I looked around the foyer once we stepped in through the front door.

"It is beautiful," I said. Felix smiled as the butler took our coats and hats. He took me in his arms and we went upstairs to the library. I saw all the books and giggled. Felix kissed my neck and then my hair as we stood in the library. I turned around and kissed his lips.

"We finally have some peace and quiet. No family barging in when we get to a good part," Felix said against my lips. I giggled and then shriveled into a ball. My abdomen felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Felix," I gasped. Felix scooped me up in his arms, ran out the library, shouted for the servants, and ran to our room. He put me on the bed as the maids and butler ran into the room. I screamed and my body convulsed. Felix held me down on the bed and he tried to get me to calm down. He ordered to have a doctor be called immediately. I screamed and snarled as the pain continued. The doctor arrived not long after and I was screaming into a pillow that Felix was holding to my face. All the servants were ordered to leave the room and go back to what they were doing before. The doctor checked to find my problem and Felix removed the pillow.

"Madam, you are pregnant and you are almost ready to give birth," the doctor said.

"That is not possible! We were told we could not have children!" Felix snarled. I grabbed his hand before he swung at the doctor.

"Felix, dear, please do not hurt him," I said. Felix looked at me with red eyes and I touched his face. "I am not going to die, my dear. I am just fighting with the baby."

"Allison, I cannot lose you," Felix said. We kissed and then we held each other in our arms.

"You shall never lose me," I whispered. Felix sat back up and I smiled. My smile went away when I heard something break in me. Felix shot to his feet and he stared at me. The doctor ran around to get his things ready for something. I screamed and curled into a ball. A few maids came into the room. Felix stood against the wall in fear as I was in pain like when I was human.

"It is almost time for the baby to come," the doctor said. The maids ran to get some things for the baby. I looked to Felix and he ran over to me. He sat next me and put his upper body over mine. We had our foreheads together as the doctor opened my legs and I pushed. Felix had his eyes closed and I held onto him tightly. "It is not working this way!"

"Cut me open," I said. Felix's eyes shot open and he snarled at the doctor. The doctor cut me open and the maids helped get the thing out of me. Felix looked at the thing that tried to kill me and he gave me a sad look. "Felix, what is it?"

"A baby boy," Felix said. I smiled and then I looked at the baby being held by one of the maids. Felix took the child and placed him on my chest. "Say hello to your mother, my son."

"Hello there, my darling baby boy," I said. The doctor stitched me back up while I was staring at my son. "You gave us quite a scare."

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I was back on my feet within a few days and Felix grew to love his son. I smiled at the two of them as they stood under the full moon one night and I was reading by the fire. Our son was a big boy for a boy born at four and a half months. He looked like a normal baby at nine months and he ate like a normal human baby. This scared Felix a little to see our son eat human food and blood like us. I was scared to see our son was able to sleep like a human but be a vampire. A letter was sent to Caius of his grandson's surprise birth and to inform them they were able to visit the baby when they felt ready to. Felix brought our son to me and I took him in my arms.

"Look at our little Edward, he is such a handsome boy," Felix said. I touched my son's chubby cheek and smiled.

"I look at him and see my brother's face in him," I said. Felix kissed my hair and he rubbed my shoulder. Edward looked at me with his gentle green eyes with tints of amber. His hair was coming out a curly blonde like my hair.

"I am sure your brother is watching you from heaven and he is proud of you," Felix said.

"I think you are right, my dear," I said. The nursemaid came in and took Edward to bed. I watched my son leave the room to do what Felix and I used to do when we were humans. "While he sleeps, shall we take a walk under the full moon in the garden like old times?"

"We shall take the walk," Felix said. We went out to the garden and we walked under the full moon. "How are we to explain how we were able to have children and no one else of the family can?"

"Felix, they all know that I was a witch before I was reborn. That makes me half alive and half dead, allowing us to reproduce when others like us cannot," I said. Felix put his arms around me as we stood next to the sunflowers that I planted. I put my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"This is not going to be easy when they come to see Edward," Felix muttered. I softly laughed and looked into his amber eyes.

"Nothing is easy for our family," I said. A maid came out to get us, because Edward was not going to sleep. I went to see what was wrong with him to find crying in his little crib. Felix stood at the doorway telling the maids to let us put him to bed. I got Edward out of his crib and held him close to me. "My sweet baby boy, tell mommy what is wrong. I am here, sweetheart, and will always be here."

"Allison, the maids said he just started crying when they put him in the crib and he tried to bite their fingers," Felix said.

"Edward, you know you are not supposed to bite people. That is not allowed yet," I said as I sat in the rocking chair. Edward curled his little fingers around my index finger as I rocked him back and forth. "Felix, he is not looking really good. Did he feed today or did he eat the food the cook made for him?"

"He ate what the cook made for him," Felix said. He walked over to look at Edward. "He must need to feed and then he will go to sleep."

I bit my finger and then I stuck it in Edward's mouth. Felix kneeled to watch our son feed off my finger. Edward drank my blood like a human baby drinks from a bottle and his mother's breast. I kept rocking him as he drank and started to fall asleep. Felix touched my cheek and I looked at him. His eyes were gentle and were like an amber sea. He took Edward once he was asleep and put him in his crib. I fixed my blonde curly hair and then stood up. Edward was able to heal the bite on my finger. I stood next to Felix by the crib and we watched our son sleep. I saw my Edward look like my other Edward while he slept. My little Edward sighed as Felix turned the light off.


	8. Chapter 15 & 16

Chapter Fifteen

Years later

"Edward, stay out of there or daddy will be upset," I said in the garden. Edward was running through the rose bushes in his play clothes while I was tending to the flowers. Felix was awaiting the arrival of Caius and his guards at the station. I dusted my hands as Edward came running out the sunflower patch and he ran over to me. The neighbor's dog ran out with him and ran over to Edward. I saw the neighbor running over to get his dog from my yard. Edward cried as the dog sat next to him.

"I am sorry about my dog once more," my neighbor said. I picked Edward up and wiped his tears.

"It is alright, I guess the dog wanted to play with my son. Eddie, baby, the puppy is not going to hurt you. Look at mommy touching the dog," I said. Edward watched me touch the dog on the head and he reached for the dog. I took his hand and he touched the dog's head on his own. "That is my boy, the puppy just wanted to play with Eddie."

"You have a handsome son," my neighbor said.

"Thank you, what is you name again? My husband wants to get our son a dog and maybe we could borrow yours when the relatives leave. Edward needs to have a friend around," I said.

"My name is James," my neighbor said. I curtsied to him and turned to the garden entrance. Caius and Felix were standing there. "I should get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you, ma'am."

"The same to you," I said. James left with his dog and Edward waved to the dog. "Say bye to the doggy, Eddie. Let's go see grandfather and daddy."

I walked over to Caius and Felix and Edward smiled. Caius took Edward from my arms and he held him in the air. Edward's curly blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail so he did not wipe dirt in his hair when he played. Jane and Dmitri were standing not too far away. Caius gave Edward back to me and he kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful and Edward is a beautiful boy," Caius said. I smiled and curtsied to him. Edward reached for Felix and began to whine. Felix took him and went to get his face cleaned from playing outside. "Your son seems to have extraordinary powers like you. But, I heard from Felix that he is more vampire than human. How is that my dear daughter?"

"My witch's blood is in Edward and it is making him like me. But, I am full vampire and he is not full vampire yet," I said. Caius took my hand and went into the parlor. I called for the butler, Matthew, to bring the newest delivery of blood.

"He should be made one of us then if he is not pure like you or Felix," Caius said.

"He is just a baby, father," I said. "He is not ready for that just yet."

"Allison, you are right, but he must not live the life as a human for long. He is impure for living a human life," Caius said. Felix brought Edward into the room all cleaned up. "Come and see your grandfather."

"Do not bite him, Eddie," Felix said as he handed Edward to Caius.

"He bites as if he wants to drink blood?" Caius asked.

"Of course he bites to drink, we are vampires after all," Felix said. Caius examined Edward's teeth and nodded at his findings. I took Felix's hand in mine as Caius then looked at Edward's face.

"An extraordinary child you are, my dear grandson," Caius said. Edward giggled as he patted Caius's face and looked at me with a happy face. I smiled and then reached for his face.

"You are our special child, little Eddie," I whispered. Felix squeezed my hand as I reached to touch Edward's cheek. A vision of my other Edward as a vampire appeared before my eyes. I recoiled and shrank into Felix's arms.

"What did you see?" Caius and Felix asked.

"My brother lives as one of us," I said. Little Eddie looked out the window and he pointed to it. I turned to see Edward standing at the window. A scream erupted from my throat and he disappeared from the window. Felix pulled me to him and I cried in his arms. Caius gave me Edward as he ran to join Dmitri and Jane outside. I held Eddie close to me as Felix cradled me in his arms.

"What is it we should do, my love?" Felix asked.

"We must go to America," I sobbed.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Felix watched me as we got off the thing called an airplane that made Edward sick. Caius sent us off with enough money to last us a long time. I was given the account number to my part of the family fortune. Edward was in his little stroller as we walked through the streets to the nearest shop. I continued walking with Felix's arm around me as security. We were to look like we were returning from a vacation in Europe.

"Eddie, are you hungry, sweetheart?" I asked. Edward reached for me and I gave him my index finger to play with.

"You have to wait, son," Felix said with a smile. We went to the local hotel in New Hampshire.

"Hey, do you have a brother?" a young boy asked me as we were entering the hotel. I turned to him and saw he was just an orphan.

"I do have a brother," I said. "We are trying to pay him a visit. Have you seen him around?"

"Aye, he lives with a local doctor near here. The man adopted him as his son and the lad is looking for his sister or her grave," the lad said. I gave him some money and told him to lead us to the house. Felix pushed Eddie and I followed the boy to a nice house in the middle of town.

"The doctor lives here with the young man?" I asked.

"Sure thing, they have been here for almost a year. It seems as though your baby boy is a year or so. How long have you been separated from him?" the boy said.

"For too long," I said. The boy left us and I walked up to the front door. Felix followed and opened the front door. Eddie made cooing noises as we stepped into the little shop. "Hush now, Eddie, you are just a little noisy, my sweet."

"The shop is not open right now," someone said. I looked to see a young man standing at the back door that led to another part of the building.

"I am looking for a young man by the name of Edward Masen. Have you met him before?" I said. Felix put his hand on my arm as the man stepped out closer to us.

"No, my name is Carlisle Cullen," the man said. "My son is not here for he is out running some errands. His name is Edward Cullen and he may be able to help you find this Masen person."

"How long will he take?" Felix asked. Eddie started to cry in his stroller. I went to get him out and let him see around him. "My son is jetlagged and needs to take a nap."

"That boy looks familiar to me," Carlisle said. I rocked Eddie back and forth to put him to sleep. "What is the boy's name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Volturi Junior is our child's name," Felix said. I kissed Eddie's blonde curls and he let out a yawn.

"Sleep now, my child, dream of happiness and all the time to play. Be at ease as you fall to sleep to your mother's voice like the evening bay. Hush, my sweet, this is your mother's lovely lullaby," I sang quietly to Eddie.

"That sounds like the song my son sings to himself while he is trying to rest. You look just like him, my dear," Carlisle said. I looked to Felix and he looked at me. The shop door opened and closed behind me. I spun around to see a man with curly brown hair and amber eyes.

"I got what you asked for, Carlisle," the man said. I stared at the man as he walked over to Carlisle. "Who are your guests?"

"Felix Volturi is my name, this is my wife, Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi, and our only son Edward Anthony Masen Volturi Junior," Felix said.

"He is the second Edward of his family?" the man said.

"Named after his uncle, my brother," I said.

"Edward, she is looking for a man named Edward Mason. Do you know a man by that name?" Carlisle said. I put Eddie back in his stroller and put his blanket around him.

"My sweet child, sleep and dream of a field of sunflowers. Be happy with mommy at your side forever," I whispered to my son. Felix put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"I may know this Mason fellow, but, you must tell me something. Why are you looking for him?" Edward asked.

"I was told he died from a disease and then I found out he lived. My brother is the only family I have left from my old family. I was adopted by a man in Italy whose last name is known to certain people. I must find my brother and let him know I live," I said.

"Your brother is dead; he died from something other than the disease. I was his doctor at the time," Carlisle said. I looked at him and snarled.

"You lie of his death!" I snarled as Felix held me where I stood.

"Your brother is dead, my dear. He was buried years ago in his hometown next to his mother and father. If you were his sister, you would know it and would be at his grave. But, I was informed his sister was kidnapped and murdered years ago not too long before his death," Carlisle said. I gripped Eddie's stroller and took deep breathes.

"Allison, my love, we should get Eddie to bed before the sun sets on us," Felix said. "We shall be leaving now, our son needs to sleep and my wife needs to eat from the long trip. Hope to see you around."

Felix pulled me out the door and pushed Eddie's stroller out the door. I held onto his arm and kept my head down as we walked to the hotel we planned to stay at. I put Eddie on the bed with many pillows forming a barrier around him to keep him from rolling off the bed. Felix was reading the local newspaper while I read a book that Caius brought for me before we flew out. The room was filled with silence and it was comforting to hear the silence.

* * *

"You could have killed them in there and our son in the process," Felix finally said to break the silence.

"My anger flared and it was hard to keep down. Forgive me for my insolent manner, my dear," I said. Felix peeked over the paper and smiled.

"I know you wanted to kill the man," Felix said. "Just make sure our boy never sees one of kill someone like we used to."

"He will see it when he joins his grandfather and everyone in Italy when he becomes of age and is one of us. There is nothing we can do about that," I said. Felix put his paper down, stood up, and walked over to me. I looked up from my book to see his face just inches from mine.

"Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi, you are an honest woman and can hurt people with your words," Felix said as he leaned closer into my face.

"Does my honesty offend you, my love? If it does just tell me so and I shall end your pain," I said.

"No, I love that about you, my pet. Nothing makes me want to ruffle you up like the way you are just honest," Felix said. I put my book on the table to my right and placed my hands on my lap.

"Well then, I shall have to be more honest with you then," I said. Felix chuckled and then pulled my face towards his. There was a knock at the door. We stared at the door to see if they would go away. The knocking turned into banging, causing Eddie to wake up. I ran to pick him up while Felix went to get the door.

"What can I help you with?" Felix asked as he opened the door.

"I would like a word with your wife," the visitor said. I was seated in the chair I was reading. Eddie was drinking from my finger as Carlisle came in alone. "Allison, who is the man who adopted you as his daughter that lives in Italy; you mentioned it while in my shop?"

"Caius Volturi is my adopted father," I said. Felix came into the room and stood behind me.

"You must be the prodigy he spoke of in his last letter to me years ago. I am a dear friend of Caius and have been for many years," Carlisle said. Eddie released my finger and he cooed to Carlisle.

"Hush, my love, it is bedtime not play time," I said. "Please leave us to sleep; we can discuss this in the morning."

"Of course," Carlisle said. He left the room and Felix locked the door. I held Eddie close to me as he fell back asleep while I hummed the lullaby from earlier.


	9. Chapter 17, 18 & 19

Chapter Seventeen

Felix got us a ticket home the next morning and we left for Europe, never to return. Once we were home, we all went back to our daily routine of life. Eddie began to grow up as a fine gentleman and was good at all his studies. I continued my daily activities and added more as time went by. Felix was busy with some things that required our help from Italy. Caius did not send for us or pay us a visit when we returned.

"Mama, mama, look I did today!" Eddie exclaimed as he ran to the garden. His nanny was running right behind him with an exhausted look on her face. I hugged my boy and looked at what he was holding.

"Is that a drawing of me and father?" I asked.

"It is a drawing of you and papa. I had a dream and it made me want to draw it," Eddie said. He looked at my painting of the garden and sighed.

"My sweet, you shall become a great artist like me when you get older. It is in your blood and you have begun your artistic side already with this. Mine was much worse than this one," I said.

"But my goal is to make a master piece as great as all the family portraits you did of everyone in the family. I want to make one like the family tree you did," Eddie said. I touched his golden curls and smiled at him.

"Practice and patience is the only way you can make one better than all of mine. There is one that I did long ago of that no one has seen ever. I did it as an art student in Italy where I met your father. Not even my fellow students or professors saw the painting. I have it hidden from everyone," I said.

"Keeping secrets from me are you, my beautiful wife?" I heard Felix ask.

"Papa, look at my drawing of you and mama!" Eddie exclaimed. I turned to him to see he was smiling at us. He walked over to look at the drawing.

"Well, my son, I must say it is better than you mother's drawings when we first met. She never was great with the pencil and paper. The canvas and the paintbrush were her lovers," Felix said. I pointed the end of my paintbrush at him to warn him.

"Now, now, do not tell our son lies about my sketching ability. I was the best in the class and was never outshined. That is until your father showed up with his god like body," I said. Eddie looked between us and smiled.

"Allison, my wife, you loved to sketch my god like body," Felix teased.

"Beware of my paintbrush, Felix! I am not done so it is armed with paint," I giggled.

"Can I watch you finish the painting?" Eddie asked.

"We both shall watch her from the bench to her right," Felix said. The two went to sit and watch me finish the painting. I stared at what was done and then went back to work. The painting was finished just as the sun was about to set over the hills. Eddie was asleep in Felix's arms when the maids came to help me clean up.

"We should get him to bed now," I whispered. Felix nodded as he lifted Eddie and carried him to his room. The room was filled with books and journals all over the floor and on many tables. I noticed he did not have books on his bed like I used to. Felix put him on his bed and I tucked him in.

"Good night, my darling boy," Felix said.

"Sweet dreams, my little Edward," I whispered. We left the room quietly and went to our room. I sat on the bed with Felix and we looked at our family portrait I did when Eddie was a baby. It was hanging over our fireplace in front of our bed.

"Allison, Caius sent me a letter telling me it was almost time for Eddie to be reborn. We cannot wait any longer than we have. Our son will be twelve soon and he cannot wait any longer," Felix said.

"But he is twelve, Felix," I said. "That is too young for him right now."

"You were just turning fifteen when we first met and then you just turned sixteen when you were reborn," Felix said. "How is that any different than that?"

"I was kidnapped at a young age and he is not. Death was near and you could not lose me," I said. "Eddie's story is different than mine and it can hold off."

"Six years have passed and you cannot make Caius wait longer. Either we agree on our own or be forced to see our son be turned," Felix said. I got out the bed and went to stand by the fireplace. "It is not something that we can wait for any longer! Caius is not patient when it comes to an order to be done."

"THAT IS NOT AN ORDER TO ME! THAT IS LIKE CUTTING MY HEAD OFF! DO NOT MAKE ME REGRET HAVING HIM AND MARRYING YOU!" I screamed. Felix was off the bed and in my face within seconds. His eyes were red and he was growling softly.

"Do you truly regret having Eddie and marrying me?! Tell me if that is what you think," Felix said.

"You are asking me to cut a piece of myself off to satisfy Caius's want of control! That makes me wonder whether or not you truly did want to marry me and have a child with a witch! Felix, I cannot do everything Caius is telling me is good for our son when we both know what is good for our son! What if he gets his witch powers and conflicts with his vampire body?! What will be the end product there?!" I growled. Felix snarled and grabbed my throat. I snarled back and pushed him away with my powers.

"You have no right to tell me I am not making the right decisions for our son! I am doing all I can to give him a great life!" Felix said.

"Then let him decide when he thinks he will be ready to become one of us," I said. Felix shook his head as he walked over to the balcony.

"Do not ask me to do that, Allison! It is beyond my power to do as I please on certain matters," Felix said.

"This is not a strange boy we found that knows too much about us, Felix. This is our only child and he is all we have of our true family. Do not make me do something that would make him angry at us," I said. There was a shift at the door and I turned to see Jane holding Eddie in her grasp.

"This is such a touching scene between the two of you. Acting like loving, caring human parents for this little boy," Jane said as she petted Eddie's face. Eddie gave me a scared face as Jane ran her finger down his neck. "Caius wants all of you to return to Italy right now. He is done waiting and will make this boy one of us without your input on the situation."

"Jane, do not do this! Give me my son right now or I will kill you," I snarled. Jane brought a knife to Eddie's neck and I growled.

"Allison, you have only him to remind you of your brother. Shall I take that away from you like you were taken from your brother?" Jane asked. Felix walked over to me and he put his hands on my shoulder.

"We will go with you to Italy and then we shall see what is to become of Eddie's fate," Felix said.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Caius stood up as Felix and I entered the room with Eddie by our side and Jane not far behind us. I did not smile at my father or my uncles. Caius knew I was furious with him by the look on my face. Jane joined Alec and Dmitri by the other wall as Caius walked over to us.

"Allison, my child, you do not seem happy to be home once again after so long," Caius said.

"You wish to take some happiness from me to make yourself feel in control," I said.

"Such harsh words coming from you, my pet," Caius said. "Tell me why we should wait until the boy says he is ready."

"He is not in a situation of death as I was, Caius," I said. "He is just a boy of twelve and he is not ready to handle the world you and I live in."

"Alec, get the boy," Markus ordered. I picked Eddie up in my arms and Felix blocked Alec's way. Caius smiled at our show of protection as Jane, Alec, and Dmitri circled around us.

"Mama, what is happening?" Eddie cried.

"Hush now, mommy and daddy have it all under control," I muttered. Felix had one hand on my arm to make sure I was behind him and close.

"You cannot resist my orders for long, my dear," Caius said. He walked over to me and touched my cheek. "This child of yours is an amazing child like you are. I love you and I love Eddie, and with you disobeying my order it breaks my heart."

"Caius, please do not do this to me," I said. Caius touched Eddie and he snatched him out of my arms. I screamed as Jane jumped onto me and Alec and Dmitri grabbed Felix.

"MAMA, MAMA!" Eddie screamed. I struggled to get free and grab my son.

"EDWARD, GIVE ME BACK MY SON! NO, NOT MY BABY, NOT MY BABY, GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" I screamed. Felix roared as Caius tilted Eddie's head to the side, exposing his neck. "FELIX, DO SOMETHING TO SAVE HIM! FELIX, SAVE OUR SON!"

"MAMA, MAMA!" Eddie screamed. Caius opened his mouth and took a large bite of Eddie. I screamed as Eddie began to scream and he convulsed in Caius's grasp. Caius dropped my son and I ran to him. Felix was at my side within seconds of me getting Eddie in my arms.

"Baby, listen to my voice and remain calm. Mommy and daddy are here," I sobbed.

"Take them to their old rooms until the child awakens," Markus said.

* * *

I sat by Eddie's side as he slept his last slumber as a human to become a vampire. Felix stayed at a distance as Eddie slept. No one bothered me as I sat next to my dying son. Eddie began to become pale as time passed. I listened to his heartbeat begin to die slowly. Tears came to my eyes when it stopped completely and he stopped breathing for a little bit. Eddie sat up quickly and looked around the room. Felix entered the room and he stared at our son.

"Mama, what happened to me?" Eddie asked. I stood up and tried to smile at him.

"Welcome to mommy and daddy's world of darkness," I said. "You shall grow until you are the right age for your powers to fully set in. Do not let Caius know of that, baby."

"He wants to see Edward now," Jane said from the doorway. I stood up and Felix got Eddie out of his bed. We helped Eddie get dressed out of his old clothes and into a pair of clothes Caius provided for him.

"Mama, what will happen to me after we see grandpa?" Eddie asked. I tried to smile as I got his shoes on him.

"I am not sure what will happen after this, my pet," I said. Felix and I stood to the side as Eddie examined his new clothes. Eddie wore a button up white shirt, black pants, black boots and a long black jacket. His green eyes were now red like mine and Felix's.

"Come, we cannot keep Caius waiting any longer," Felix said. Eddie followed us to the main room in silence. I had my arm through Felix's arm as we walked down the hallway. The doors opened and all three of us walked through them. Caius and Markus were there with their brother that did not speak during any of my visits home.

"Look at my handsome grandson," Caius said as he stood up and walked over to Eddie, who was hiding behind Felix and me. "He has become a great vampire and shall learn the ways of being a vampire. Edward shall be taught by the two greatest vampires in here. Felix and Allison, the two of you will teach him to be a great vampire as I taught you two."

"Yes, father," I said. Felix remained silent as Caius walked Eddie to the center of the room. A strange aura came from inside the room and I looked around trying to find it. Caius gestured to his throne and then smiled at Eddie.

"You shall one day take over my throne, for you are my grandson," Caius said. "My dear boy, you are a great weapon to protect our family and the laws we create for those who follow our rule. Allison is the greatest asset we have in our family. Edward, you are to learn from your mother and be as great as her."

"Yes, grandpa," Eddie said. He looked at me with sad eyes and he mouthed something to me.

"Eddie," I said. Eddie fell to the ground and began to convulse. I screamed as I ran over to him. "Eddie, speak to me and tell me what is wrong!"

"What is this?! What have you done to him?!" Caius demanded.

"He was not ready to become one of us! His powers had not set in yet! My baby is dying now all because you wanted to have the power over my son!" I screamed. Caius grabbed my neck and he squeezed it. Alec and Dmitri walked in with Heidi behind them.

"The Cullens have been found with trying to protect the human girl from a clan of newborn vampires," Alec said. I looked at him and then to Caius.

"Get ready for a trip to America. You are all going to deal with it," Caius growled. He threw me to the wall and left in a hurry. Felix ran over to me with Eddie in his arms. I took my son and cradled him in my arms.

"My sweet baby boy, please do not die on me," I whispered. Felix kissed my hair and he rubbed the small of my back.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

I stayed at a fair distance as everyone dealt with the problem with the Cullens. Eddie was put in a tent on the mountain side with me caring for him. I tucked the covers around him as he bounced from cold to hot. Memories of my father came to my mind when he died under my care. There was a break of a branch and I froze in the tent. Felix came in alone and he looked at me.

"They are going back to Italy. We are free to do as we please until we are called back," Felix said. I reached for his hand, but he flinched back as I grazed my fingers over his hand.

"Get him to Carlisle and you can leave with everyone else," I said.

"I am leaving with them now," Felix said. He left without another word. I sighed and got the things packed for my trip down the mountain.

* * *

"Edward, try not to break anything," someone said. I stood at the edge of their territory with Eddie on my back. A big man came out of the house and he stared at me.

"Who are you?" the man said.

"I must speak to Carlisle Cullen now," I said. Carlisle came out and he gave me a confused look. "Forgive me for intruding after what happened earlier. I need help for my son from you because no one will help me."

"Bring him inside and we shall see what is wrong," Carlisle said. I stepped to the house and saw it was filled with different people I did not know. "Bring Edward out here and make sure Bella does not come in, Emmett."

"Please do not let anyone see me," I pleaded. Carlisle led me to a room on the second floor and I put Eddie on the bed. "Baby, if you can hear me, I asked a friend of mine to help you. Please get better for mommy."

"Allison, please have a seat in that chair over there," Carlisle said. I got off the bed and went into the hallway instead of the chair. My blonde hair was held back by my favorite red and black ribbon that Felix gave me. I heard a set of footsteps come up the stairs and round the corner. The person froze and stared at me while I stared at them.

"Oh my god, Allison is that you?" the person said. I stared at an illusion of my dear brother, Edward.

"You died all those years ago," I said. "I saw the grave with your name on it next to mom and dad. I was told by Caius that you were dead and you were not a vampire."

"Allison, it is me," the person said. I fell to my knees and tried to hide my face in my hands.

"My Edward is dead and has been for a century," I said. "My baby Edward is dying in the room."

"Look at me right now," the person said. I looked up into the person's face to see it was Edward.

"Eddie, is that really you?" I asked. Edward touched my cheek and kissed my forehead. Tears came to my eyes and I hugged Edward's neck.

"I am here now, Allison," Edward cooed to me. I cried into the crook of his neck.

"My baby is dying, Edward. He is all I have left now," I sobbed. Edward rubbed my back and he kissed my hair.

"It is going to be alright," Edward said. Carlisle came out the room with a sad look on his face. Edward and I stood up and I braced for the worst.

"He is dying as you feared, my dear. Your son is not stable as he is and will die," Carlisle said.

"Is there anything we can do to save him?" I asked.

"I am sorry, there is nothing we can do to save your son," Carlisle said.

"Mama," I heard Eddie say. I ran to him and pulled him into my arms.

"Oh, baby, you are going to be alright. You scared me for a minute," I sobbed. Eddie did not let go as I kissed his curly head.

"Where is papa?" Eddie asked.

"I am right here," Felix said. I looked to the window and saw Felix at the window. He walked over to us and embraced the two of us. "I am here for you, son."

"Papa, mama, what is wrong with me?" Eddie cried.

"Nothing is wrong you, baby. You are mommy and daddy's special little boy. You are just perfect for us," I said. Edward and Carlisle came in to check on us.

"He needs to rest," Carlisle said. Felix and I left him to himself and we went to the living room. "Everyone meet Allison, she is Edward's sister."

"So you are the shining star Edward keeps talking about these past years," a woman said. "My name is Esme, I am Carlisle's wife. These are our children, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"I knew you arrive one of these days," Alice said. "You were in Italy when we were there not too long ago."

"That is right," I said. "You were there to get Edward to go home. Now I know where he can call home and to be with family."

"So, how is it you did not know Edward was here and alive for that matter?" Jasper asked.

"Caius kept many things from me this past century. Also I have been busy with my family and other things, so it is hard to get a straight answer from my father," I said. Felix took my hand in his and kissed my head. "Sweetie, why did you stay here when you know Caius will kill you?"

"Allison, you are my wife and I will not let you suffer alone. Do not make me leave our son alone on his deathbed," Felix said.

"Wait, the two of you are married and the boy upstairs is your child?" Emmett asked.

"We have been married for a century now," Felix said. "Our son has witch blood from Allison and we were able to conceive quite well."

"Does that mean Edward has some of that blood too?" Rosalie asked. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Edward touched my arm and then we heard something drop to the floor. I spun around to see a human standing in the hallway with a bag at her feet.

"Who is this woman and why is Felix standing in the living room? There is a twelve year old boy convulsing upstairs and he is screaming for his parents," the human said.

"EDWARD, MY BABY!" I screamed as I ran to the stairs. I entered the room to see Eddie having what looked like a seizure to me. Felix and Carlisle ran to get him on his side. I fell into Edward's arms and screamed as it continued. "NO, PLEASE, HELP HIM! DO NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! NOT LIKE THIS, HE IS MY BABY!"

"GET HER DOWNSTAIRS AND KEEP HER CALM!" Carlisle shouted over my screams. Edward carried me to his room and he held me onto the bed. Emmett and Jasper helped him while Alice tried to coax me to calm down. Esme was making sure the human was safe.

"Allison, listen to me and try to relax," Alice said. I screamed and tried to fling them off of me. Edward put his face to the side of mine and he began to whisper an enchantment we learned as children. My human memories that were once locked in my brain came out and ran past my eyes.

"Daddy, mommy, Eddie," I whispered. Edward kept going as I stopped screaming and then stopped fighting.

"What is he doing to her?!" Emmett exclaimed once he let me go. I was back to when I was five and learned of our ancestry for the first time with Edward, who was eight at the time.


	10. Chapter 20 & 21

Chapter Twenty

Long Ago

I sat at the kitchen table with Edward doing our homework after I had another problem at school. Mom and dad were speaking with the child's parents to resolve the issue. I had pushed the kid into a bush and wrapped vines around him to keep him from bullying me ever again. After the bush, I hung him in the tree by the vines and watched him struggle to get down. Mom and dad came into the kitchen after the parents left and they gave me a sad look. Edward grabbed my hand and he smiled at me.

"Mama, is Allie to be punished?" Edward asked.

"Well, it is time we tell the two of you a little secret about your family history," dad said. The two of them sat down and we began to listen to our history. "Your mother and I come from a long history of good witches. Both our ancestors were at the Salem witch trials and were charged with witchcraft. Many of them did not survive, but they were able to pass on their knowledge through their children with a book. Each generation receives the book and adds their own spells and potions as they reach their powers."

"Does that mean that all the things Allie has done is because she is a witch?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sweetie, Allie has come into her powers a little earlier than your father or I did. But, that does not mean to tease her and make fun of her, Edward," mom said. Edward looked at me with his gentle green eyes and a big smile. He kissed my cheek and I smiled at my big brother.

"That just means I have to protect her from any danger. I will always protect her until I take my last breathe," Edward said.

* * *

Present Day

I was hugging Edward's neck when I came to and I released him within seconds of noticing. Edward gave me a confused look when I ran to the side of the room. My breathing was heavy and it was ragged.

"What is it, Allison?" Edward asked.

"Fifty years ago you said you did not know me at the shop. Why did you lie to me?" I asked.

"I did not remember you, more like recognize you for that matter. You did not look like the young woman I left in Italy those years ago. By the way, it was not fifty years ago, it was twelve years ago in New Hampshire," Edward said.

"Only my big brother would correct me on my facts. He always poked my nose and tell me that I am still smart," I muttered. Edward walked over to me and I stiffened. "Stay where you are or I will not hold back!"

"Allison, you would never hurt me unless I took your favorite stuffed animal that dad brought from England during a trip he took with uncle," Edward said. "What is the matter with you that you do not want me near you?"

"My brother is dead and has been for a century now. I saw his grave and I saw my parents. You are just posing as my brother to hurt me like those evil men did before I was reborn," I said.

"Are they the reason you are a vampire?!" Edward asked. He kept coming towards me and I went to the window. "Answer my question or I will get from your head!"

"DO NOT TOUCH MY MEMORIES OR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!" I snarled. Edward froze when he saw the tears in my eyes. I was looking at Felix with a sad look on his face.

"Allison, he is not going to make it. Eddie is dying faster than we thought," Felix said. I ran to Eddie's room to see my baby was hooked up to an IV with a blood bag. Everyone stepped away from the bed as I shuffled to it. Eddie was extremely pale and he was breathing raggedly.

"My sweet baby boy, you are my world and I will always love you. Mommy will always love you," I said softly. Eddie opened his eyes and I saw they were green once more. I flashed to when he was an infant and he was sick with a human illness.

"Mama, take care of papa and make sure he does not get hurt," Eddie said.

"No, you will get better and then we can paint the sunset together like you asked me to do. We will have your thirteenth birthday party with everyone at your boarding school," I said. Eddie took my hand and put his favorite ring in it.

"Mama, I will wait for you with grandpa and grandma at the gates of heaven like you told me. I will watch over you like they do and smile when you are having a great time. Mama, promise me to not cry all the time and to love papa like you did when we had our adventures and were at home. Please do not hurt papa or yourself, promise me you will continue painting and drawing. I love you, mama, and shall be waiting for you at the gates like you said you be at if you died first. Remember that God does not close the gate to those who have repented and have not truly sinned," Eddie said. I kissed his forehead and he let out his last breathe. Carlisle removed the IV and he removed the heart monitor. Felix stood behind me with his hands on my shoulder. I kept my hand in Eddie's little hand and cried for my baby going to a place that I was no longer allowed to go to.

* * *

The Cullens helped with the funeral arrangements and the burning of my son. Eddie was burned and his ashes were to be buried in the garden at the house. I finished one last drawing of the family with Eddie. Edward sat next to me and he looked at the drawing.

"Edward Anthony Masen Volturi Junior, that is a mouthful for a twelve year old boy," Edward said. "So, he really was named after me. He did look like me when I was his age."

"When I was his age, daddy died and I fell apart," I said. "Eddie was so much like daddy and looked just like you, that it made me happy to have the two of you back."

"Allison, why did Eddie die not long after he became a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Eddie's powers came in the day he woke up and he had been fighting his body since. It was Caius's idea to make him one of us," I said as I put my drawing journal away.

"Eddie said you did a family painting of your new family and then a secret drawing of when you were human," Edward said.

"When he tell you that?" I asked.

"I overheard him saying it in his mind while you were in flashback mode," Edward said. Felix came into the room with his coat in hand.

"The cab is here to take us to the airport," Felix said. I got my bag and then went to get my coat. Edward watched me and Felix in the hallway. Felix kissed my forehead and I hugged him.

"I still cannot believe that Felix got a hottie for a wife before I did. I never thought Felix to be able to get a girl period," Emmett said. I smiled and looked at him.

"Emmett, you are talking about my baby sister here," Edward said.

"Yea, and my wife," Felix said. I patted his chest and tried to get him to remain calm.

"Emmett, you are such an airhead, you know that? Felix is a great guy and he is not all airy like you," I said.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"You, my dear, are what many teenagers in this century call the typical jock. You are all brawns and no brain," I said. Emmett glared at me and looked to Edward, who was smiling at my remark. I smiled as I reached for the door. Felix grabbed my arms and threw me against the wall. Emmett was trying to grab me and strangle me for making him look stupid.

"Emmett, keep your hands off my sister!" Edward snarled. I pulled Felix close to me and tried not to scream. Flashbacks of my capture as a human came to mind and it made me scared. Felix had his arms around me protectively as Edward and the others held Emmett away from me. Edward turned to me with an angry look on his face.

"Are they the reason you nearly died?" Edward growled. I buried my face into Felix's chest. "ALLISON EVELYN MASEN, TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE, EDWARD!" I sobbed.

"It is time for us to go now," Felix said. "It was nice to meet you and thank you for trying to help our Eddie."

"It is no problem," Carlisle said. Felix and I walked out to the taxi arm in arm. I looked at Edward out the window as we drove off. He waved to me and I put my hand on the window.

"You have the face again," Felix said.

"What face, I do not have a face?" I said. Felix looked at me with the gentle smile that I fell for when we first met.

"I know the face you have on and it means there is something on your mind," Felix said as he lifted my chin.

"We lost our little Eddie and then I found out my brother is alive and has been all these years. Felix, do you think that means something?" I said. Felix sighed and he pulled me into his arms. I took his hand and played with his ring.

"Allison, you worry too much," Felix noted. "But, this is just another bump in the world for us to overcome once more. Try not to dwell on this and we can move on."

"Alright, it is what Eddie would have wanted and what you want," I said.

"It is also what you want," Felix added. I nodded and he kissed my head.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Felix and I went back to the way we used to live life before Eddie came around. I finished my last painting of Eddie during the years of his life from birth up to his birth as a vampire. Felix was able to sell of my paintings at auctions since I was a well-known painter to the humans and had been for many years now. Caius did not send word to me of Eddie's death and I was not truly concerned about it. The human world began progress around us making Felix and I hire new servants and change the way we lived our lives to fit in. One of our neighbors had a keen interest of me when Felix was not home.

"Mrs. Volturi, Mr. Brooks is here to see you again," my personal maid, Kathy, said. I turned to see a young man with brown hair standing next to Kathy.

"Hello Ms. Volturi," the man said.

"Mr. Brooks, my name is Mrs. Volturi and I was not expecting you today," I said. Kathy took my brushes and went to go clean them.

"Please call me Henry," Mr. Brooks said.

"Well, Henry, my husband is not here and I am sorry to say that I am quite busy with my paintings," I said.

"I was wondering if you could teach me the style that you were taught from the wonderful student of Miss Abigail Emma Masen from long ago. I have been looking for someone to teach me to paint and then I would be glad to learn from my favorite artist's prodigy. I also found out that you and Miss Mason look just alike in many ways," Henry babbled.

"Thank you, actually Miss Masen was my great-aunt and she took most of her free time to teach my mother and her brother to paint. My uncle taught me and my brother to paint, but my brother is not one to paint. He is more like our great-uncle who was a composer," I said.

"Still, I was wondering if you could teach me to paint," Henry said. Rolf came out with the house phone in hand.

"Mr. Felix called and asked for you to call him back to speak of your party here soon," Rolf said.

"Thank you Rolf, could you show Mr. Brooks to the sunroom while I call my husband?" I asked.

"Of course," Rolf said with a quick wink. "Mr. Brooks, please follow me to the sunroom. You can wait for Mrs. Allison in there."

"I guess I will follow you," Henry said. I waited until the garden doors were closed before I called Felix.

"Hello, this is Felix Volturi speaking," Felix said after the third ring.

"Hello baby, Rolf said you called earlier," I said.

"Hello darling, I am calling about the party we are holding in three weeks for our anniversary. Is the party already planned and the invitations sent out?" Felix said.

"Sweetheart, I told you not to worry about that and let me handle the preparations. Kassandra, I mean to call her Sara from the last time we saw her, is coming over to help me with the plans and making sure the invite responses come in. You know how Sara is about parties in this century," I said.

"Sara has never changed since the time we attended the parties those years ago with her then fiancé, Alexander. Are you sure you can handle this on your own?" Felix said.

"Felix, finish what you are doing over there and then you can come home and worry about all that is happening at home that you can handle. I promise you that you will have some things to worry about," I said. I took a glance to the sunroom from the veranda to see Henry staring at me from the large window.

"Is Henry Brooks over at the house again?!" Felix asked angrily.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes, dear?" I asked. Felix growled and I tried to shush him. "There is no need for that, Felix, I am a big girl and can handle this on my own."

"You are just a sixteen year old child trapped in an immortal body. Allison, you never passed the age of eighteen and you think you are a big girl," Felix teased.

"Watch you say about me, Felix. You and I both know I can hold my own," I giggled.

"That is quite true," Felix chuckled. "I should get going now; the paintings are being sold at a higher price than the last time they were sold. That means more in the savings for us."

"I guess I have to paint more now," I said.

"They like the new style and would like for you to continue with new styles," Felix said.

"I shall do that," I said. We hung up the phone after a long good bye. I handed the phone to Rolf once I entered the sunroom. Henry smiled at me as I walked over to look at the fabric for the tables. "This one can go on the main table with me and Felix and the other one can go on the other ones."

"Yes ma'am," the maids said. I went to pour myself some whiskey and then sat down on the couch. Henry sat next to me and he put his arm on the back of the couch behind me. I removed his arm and then turned to him.

"What is it exactly that you want me to teach you about painting?" I asked.

"I want to be able to paint someone like you have done of your family," Henry said. He reached to touch my leg, but I smacked it away.

"I am not able to teach people how to paint people right off the bat. They must learn from the basic steps and progress from there," I said. Henry took my hand and he held it in his two hands. I set my glass down on the table and tried to get his hands off mine.

"I will do anything for you, my lovely Allison. Kiss me and pronounce your love for me! I love you and want to make you mine," Henry said. I took my other hand and smacked his face.

"If you have forgotten, I am already married now and I would never cheat on my husband. I do not love you," I said. Henry touched his face with a shocked expression.

"If you want to play hard to get, then I will force you to be mine," Henry said. I pushed him off over the armrest of the couch.

"ROLF, KATHY, REMOVE MR. BROOKS FROM THE HOUSE!" I shouted. Rolf and Kathy ran in to get Henry out of the house. I watched from the parlor room window as Henry got into his car and drove off home.

"Is there something I can get you, ma'am?" Rolf asked once Kathy closed the door. I turned to him with an angry face.

"Bottle of blood wine that I made long ago and make sure it is the one from the back wall," I said. Rolf and Kathy bowed and went to get what I asked for. I marched to my painting room that was once Eddie's room. I took the cloth off of my latest painting and touched the canvas. The painting was of two boys that seemed to be twins but were not the same age. The boys had curly hair, but one had blonde and the other had brown hair. I believed that the blonde haired boy looked just like Eddie. But the brown haired boy did not seem familiar to me. I put the cloth back onto the painting and went to sit in the window seat where my little easel was for my sketches. Rolf came in with what I asked for. He poured it and then left me to be alone.

I closed my eyes and then let my mind take over the pencil to form a picture that I did not know. As I was thinking of the party, memories of Eddie and our little family kept coming to me. I tried to shake them away, but they kept coming. Something startled me into to looking around. I looked out the window to see Felix standing there with a large smile on his face. I smiled and then ran to greet him. Kathy and Rolf were smiling as I ran and jumped into Felix's arms. Felix spun me around as we shared a kiss and put our foreheads together.

"I missed you, my wife," Felix muttered.

"I missed you too, my husband," I muttered. Felix put me down and we walked into the house together. He went to see my painting I finished in the garden and he smiled at it.

"This is our honeymoon during our fiftieth anniversary. You remembered it like it as yesterday," Felix said. I intertwined my fingers with his and put my head on his shoulder.

"Every day is like yesterday with you at my side, Felix. Nothing can take you away from me," I said. We stood staring at the painting until Rolf came in with a confused face.

"A letter has arrived from your brother in the United States. It seems to be an invitation to a wedding," Rolf said. I took the letter from him and quickly opened it.

"Edward is to marry the human girl he wanted to die for not too long ago. I am happy he has finally found someone to have for eternity," I said.

"Not many people are as lucky as you and I to have started our life with each other once we were reborn. Just keep that in mind," Felix said. He went to poor himself something to drink as I reread the invitation.

"Rolf, what is happening on this day?" I asked. Rolf took out his phone to see the calendar.

"As of now, nothing is happening that day," Rolf said.

"I want to make that week clear so I can attend the wedding as a surprise for him. Will you join me there and back, Felix?" I asked. Felix was leaning up against the fireplace mantle when I turned to him.

"If that is your wish, my dear," Felix said.

"Good, have two plane tickets booked and ready to go before we leave. I want to make sure nothing gets in the way of my brother's big day," I said. Rolf bowed and went to book the tickets.

"We could take our private plane, Allison," Felix reminded me.

"It is too grand and too suspicious to take us there," I whined. Felix chuckled as I walked around the couch. "It would seem weird for the rich relatives to go to a small wedding in a small town. I would feel awkward being there with people knowing in what we arrived in. That means we both must blend in with everyone else. We can make up stories about our lives and then see how it goes from there."

"You are going to burn a trail in the floor again if you keep doing that," Felix noted after a few minutes. I stood behind the couch and fell over the back to lay on it.

"Felix, do you think we should renew our vows like some of the humans do around here?" I asked.

"What is it with you and trying to be like the humans? You are starting to scare me a little," Felix said. He went to get another glass of his drink.

"It is because we have to blend in with everyone and try not to be abnormal. I know we are not human, but we have to seem human at least," I said. Felix held a glass of whiskey over my head, I took it from him, and chugged all that was in there.

"Allison, we are doing just fine with blending in. We dine on the dead who were murdered and we do not have to hunt. What more is there to being like the humans?" Felix asked.

"There is talk of how we do not eat at the parties and how we arrive after dinner has been served, Felix. It is not even the good talk either! Everyone thinks that we think we are better than them," I whined. Felix groaned as he messaged his forehead and thought.

"You are worried about what they say of us? What happened to the Allison who was careless of what others said and did as she so pleased? That is the Allison I fell in love with a century ago," Felix said. I sat up on the couch and glared at him.

"You know where I am going at and it is a point for you to listen to what I am trying to tell you. Felix, I am trying to make sure we are not accused of horrid things and found out by some sneaky human," I said.

"Darling, you worry too much about our secret. Let it be and enjoy these years we can spend together," Felix said. He gave me his pitiful puppy dog eyes.

"You are right," I sighed. Felix smiled as he ran over to me to embrace me. "No matter what, you always win the debates we have."

"That is because you are always predictable and gullible. But, it makes you even cuter," Felix said. We kissed quickly and then Kathy came in.

"Mr. Brooks is here to see you again," Kathy said. Henry came in and he jumped at the sight of Felix next to me on the couch.

"Mr. Volturi, I was not expecting to see you back so soon," Henry said.

"I decided to return earlier than planned to spend more time with Allison. It is hard to stay away from her for too long," Felix said.

"You are such a teaser, Felix," I giggled. We stood up and walked over to Henry. Felix kept his hand on the small of my back as Henry came into the room a little more.

"I see, well, I guess I must leave the two of you to have the reunion. I shall come another day," Henry said.

"We will not be home in a few days," Felix said. "For we will be in Italy visiting some family of mine and Allison's and then we fly to her brother's wedding."

"Tell him I send my regards and wish him the best of luck in his marriage," Henry said.

"We shall tell him you said that," I said.


	11. Chapter 22 & 23

Chapter Twenty-Two

Caius was pleased to hear of Edward marrying this Isabella Marie Swan. According to Caius, Bella was his blood song and it drove him mad not to have her in his mouth. It is a little romantic to have your man wanting to bite your neck when you are a human and he a vampire. But, that is only if both are vampires and know what the bite does to people. Felix and I were busy trying to finish up some paper work the human secretary did not finish before she became lunch like the others before her. Caius found me in the library with my favorite sliding ladder. He knew I would be there to find something to take with me in my already empty suitcase that I always filled with books when I left visiting Caius and the others. I was balancing on the ladder with a book in both hands near the top of the shelf.

"You must learn to read on the ground like you would if doing a research for something," Caius said. I peeked over the book to see he had a box for me.

"I do this not matter what it is I am doing with the book," I said as I slid down the ladder. Caius put the box onto the nearest table and waited for me to get to him.

"This is something I had made for you on a special day. It has been made and has had some details added to it over the last twenty years. Here in this box hold a very special gift like the bracelet from me and your mother," Caius said. He opened the box to show me a blue sapphire and red ruby necklace with a matching ring that both had the Volturi crest on it.

"It is beautiful, father," I gasped. "Shouldn't mother be receiving this instead of me?"

"It was your mother's idea to give this to you as a gift for your one century birthday. My dearest daughter, you are a precious girl and I love you no matter what happens in this world," Caius said as he slid the ring on my finger and put the necklace on me. I kissed his cheek and examined the ring and necklace.

"Mother has a great taste in jewelry and knows what goes best with me. Thank you, Caius," I said. Caius smiled and he cupped my face with his hands.

"Even though you were not born from us as a human, you are still our daughter in this new life. Your mother and I gave you this life to live longer and be with those you love longer. Always remember that my sweet Allison," Caius said. I smiled at him and he then walked away without another word being uttered. Felix came in after Caius left and I went to reading my book.

"I see he gave the present he has been making for you," Felix said as he came up behind me. I smiled as Felix wrapped his arms around my waist and he put his lips to the back of my head. "You have not had your hair curled lately. I love to see your innocently young face framed by those blonde curls of yours."

"It is a hassle to do every morning, Felix. You would know if you had to do it every morning," I said. Felix put his hands on my ribs and tapped them gently. "That tickles and you know that."

"Yes I know that, but I love to hear you giggle as I tickle you," Felix growled in my ear. I put the book down and put my arms around Felix's head behind me. He put his head on my shoulder and we stood hidden behind the shelves from everyone else.

"Felix, what do you say to another baby?" I asked.

"Are you ready to have another one, Allison? Even after what happened not too long ago?" Felix asked.

"I think I am ready to move on and we can start again," I said. Felix moved his hands over my abdomen and he sighed.

"How long were you going to hide this from Caius? You have been hiding this from me for what, almost six months now?" Felix asked.

"No, eight months two days and one hour," I said softly. "I wanted to tell you when the time was right and when you were not so busy. With you always being busy, I did not think it was time to tell you."

"Allison, we are married and we do not keep secrets from each other. This is not something you keep from me until the last minute," Felix said. I sighed and then dropped my arms. "Come, I have a feeling Jane is coming to get us for something."

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

The car was the nicest and fastest one we could get at the airport in Washington. I drove halfway there and then Felix took over so I could relax from the nerves in my body. The wedding was only one week away and then my Edward would be married to a human child. I kept thinking of what would happen if the poor girl was to get pregnant as a human.

"Stop thinking so hard," Felix said. I looked at our hands together and saw I was squeezing his hand really hard. I stopped and then looked out the window. "Allison, it is just a wedding for your brother. Try to stay calm and not do something horrible."

"It feels strange for Edward to get married after I did and he is my big brother. Edward did not attend our wedding and I am attending his," I said. Felix pulled into the driveway and I stared at the house in fear. Felix got out of the car and he opened the door to get me out. We walked to the together with our arms around each other's waist. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Edward opened the door and he froze at us there.

"Hey, it has been awhile since we last saw each other," I said. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed my hair.

"I did not think you would come," Edward muttered.

"I could never miss my big brother's wedding," I muttered. Edward let us in and told us that Bella and Alice went shopping to get ready for the wedding. Felix and I went into the living room to find no one was there. I sat at the piano and Felix sat next to me. Edward went to go get everyone. Felix fiddled with the keys while I put my head on his shoulder. I started to hum a song Felix and I created when we were on our honeymoon.

"Come on, sing the song, baby," Felix coaxed. I laughed and began to sing the song as Felix played it. We smiled as we performed and I got up for the bench. I was leaning against Felix's back when we finished our little song. There was clapping and we turned to see it was Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward who were applauding.

"You play very well, just like Edward does," Carlisle said. Felix and I stood next to each other as everyone came into the room.

"Where is the bride?" I asked.

"She is with her father for now while we plan some last minute things. Alice is trying to get the dress fitted right and some other things," Emmett said. I nodded and then played with my new ring. Felix took my hand and he kissed my knuckles to keep me from trying not to say something I did not want to say.

"Say what is on your mind and we will go from there," Edward said.

"Are you sure you want to marry this girl? She may get pregnant and then you may not like the end result with you a vampire and her human. Edward, you have witch's blood in you that may affect your rate for fertilization in the child," I said.

"Bella is eighteen and she is to be turned after the honeymoon," Edward said. I looked to Felix with a surprised look and he messaged my hand.

"Edward, I think what you are doing is wrong to turn her like this," I said.

"Aro believes she knows too much as a human," Carlisle said. I froze at the statement and stared at the wall.

"Uncle is the one who said this?" I asked.

"Allison, Aro is not the one who said it. Caius and Markus said Bella knew too much," Edward said. I patted Felix's arm and he grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

"Couch," I said. "I am not able to stand any longer, dear."

"Let me help you there," Felix said. He led me to the couch and I sat down with a soft humph with my hands on my lap. Felix sat next to me and held my hands in his.

"So father wants you to either dispose of her or make her one of us," I said. "Sounds like what he said about Eddie those years ago."

"Darling," Felix said. I looked at Edward and saw his worried face.

"Marry her with my blessing and do not cause harm to her. If it ends up in disaster, I will make you wish it never happened that way," I said. Edward smiled and he ran to kiss my cheek. Carlisle told Felix and me to go into his personal office upstairs and wait for him. Felix carried me up the stairs and put my on another couch. I tried to lie on the couch and then Felix took my hands in his again.

"Relax, my dear, it is just to make sure nothing is wrong," I said calmly. Felix shook his head and he put his forehead against mine.

"We can do this one more time and it will be done right," Felix said. I smiled as Carlisle came into the room and he closed the door behind him. Felix moved away as Carlisle walked over to me on the couch.

"Allison, are you sure you want to do this again?" Carlisle asked.

"I trust you and only you to do this," I said. Felix put his hand on my shoulder while he stood on the other side of the couch. Carlisle did the examination within fifteen minutes. He went to his desk to write down something and then he turned to me.

"You are healthy and well," Carlisle said. I got up and then smiled. Felix helped me to another room with Carlisle not far behind us. Edward ran over to me and he had a large smile on his face.

"Bella is here and I really want you to meet her now," Edward said.

"I think it can wait until we are actually family, Edward. I would love to meet her father though and her mother," I said. Felix had one arm around my waist and another holding my arm to keep me from falling to the floor.

"Bella's parents are divorced and they are not both here at the present moment," Edward said. A man with a mustache came around the corner and he froze at the sight of me.

"Hello, I was looking for Carlisle to speak to for a moment," the man said.

"Charlie, meet my sister Allison Volturi and her husband Felix," Edward said. Charlie walked over and he shook my hand.

"I thought Edward was adopted and had no other family?" Charlie asked.

"I was adopted by Carlisle's friend in Italy and just learned of my brother's existence a few years back when he ran off to Italy in search of me. We were separated at a young age it was hard for us to remember each other," I explained.

"You look just like Rosalie and not Edward," Charlie said.

"My mother and I look alike and she looks like our ancestress from the witch trials in Salem. I have the family locket hanging around my neck," I said. Charlie looked at the locket and he smiled.

"I am glad to see Edward having family from his true parents. How long will you be in town after the wedding? Seeing how you and your husband seems to be looking a little busy," Charlie said.

"My wife and I shall be here for two more weeks and then we fly back to my family home in Europe. Her father is adamant about Allison staying where he is able to take a train to see her," Felix said.

"I am the same of Bella at the moment. She is getting married soon and it means she is all grown up now," Charlie said. "How long have the two of you two been married?"

"We were betrothed at a fairly young age during our childhood. We just got married two years ago," Felix said. "That was also another reason Edward ran off to Italy to see his sister get married. We were sad that Bella was not able to make it in time for the wedding."

"I am sure you had a great wedding with your brother there. May I ask how old you are and the age difference?" Charlie asked.

"I am to be seventeen next month and Felix is to be eighteen this coming Thursday," I said. Alice came around the corner and called for Charlie to help with something. Charlie left us and Felix helped me into a private room. Carlisle and Edward followed us and waited until I was seated before asking me a question.

"Allison, can I ask what your plans are after this whole wedding is done and the newlyweds leave for the honeymoon?" Carlisle asked. I closed my eyes and then put my head back.

"It is not going to be easy to ask. But, I am in need of a place to hide this from Caius until I think he is ready to know. I understand it is wrong to hide from him and he may already know. I just need someone to keep this a secret," I said. Felix was next to the chair I was seated in while looking out the window. His hand was on my shoulder and I was holding his other.

"How long do you think you will keep this secret?" Edward asked.

"For as long as it takes for him to forget it, if he knows, or when I feel he is ready," I said. Carlisle left the room and Edward walked over to me. I looked at him with a weak smile and then touched his face. "You are like me when it comes to this stuff, Edward. I have done this before and I will make sure the past does not repeat itself."

"That may be inevitable, Allison," Edward said.

"Come now, your baby sister knows a thing or two of this stuff. Trust me on this and we shall see in the future what you think of all this," I said. Felix looked at me and I smiled at him. Edward looked to Felix and then back to me.

Edward left us without another word. Felix sat in a chair next to me and he held his head in his hands. I rubbed his back as I stretched my legs out into another chair. Felix remained quiet for a few minutes before he looked at me with his sad amber eyes.

"Your eyes are green again like when we first met. It must mean something is wrong with you," Felix said. I giggled and then closed my eyes again. Felix got closer to my face and I looked at him through a peak in my eyes.

"All is well that ends well," I said.

"What if this does not end well?" Felix asked hesitantly.

"It shall end with happiness and we shall enjoy life more," I said. Felix kissed my cheek as I put my hand on his cheek. With our foreheads together, we listened to everything around us.

* * *

The big day finally arrived and the house was a buzz of last minute things. I was still in Carlisle's office while the final preparations were being done. Alice got me a dress to wear to the wedding and Felix was given a tux. The day of the wedding, Edward came into the office to see Alice zipping the dress up and Felix trying to keep me from falling over. Edward stood next to Alice as she looked me over in the dress. I waited until Alice nodded and went to help the bride get ready before I said something to Edward.

"There is something you want me to tell me," Edward said.

"I do have something to tell you and it is something that you should have told me. You are about to become a married man and it will change your life. I want you to know that I am happy to see you get married to a beautiful woman that loves you and you love her. Edward, you must know this and it will make me glad to say this. Mother and father wanted me to make sure that you knew that they are proud of you and they love you. They told me to tell you on your wedding day if they could not do it themselves," I said. Edward pulled me into a hug and then I smiled.

"I am glad to have you here at the wedding as my true relative. I love you, Allison," Edward said. Someone came into the room and we turned to see Felix at the door.

"It is time," Felix said. I went over to him and put my arm through the crook of his. Edward smiled at the two of us together and we walked down the hall together. Felix helped me to my seat in the back as everyone else came in to get in their seats. I had my head on Felix's shoulder and my fingers were intertwined with his.

"I am thinking we should renew our vows like many humans do. It is like another wedding and it would be fun," I suggested. Felix laughed and put his head on mine.

"We can do it here in a few months after everything is settled and we do not have any problems," Felix said. I watched Edward walk up to the altar and then we waited for the bride. Everyone looked at Felix and me funny as we waited for the ceremony to begin. I talked to Felix only and he talked to me. The bride march began and everyone stood for the bride. I looked at the door and saw my future sister walk out with her father.

"He has chosen a gorgeous woman to be his wife for eternity," I muttered. Bella walked down the aisle without a mistake and she had a big smile on her face as she got closer to Edward. Everyone sat down as the procession began at last.

* * *

I sat with Alice and Jasper during the party. Felix was getting me something to drink. I watched Edward dance with Bella and then take her to the woods for a surprise for her. Alice touched my arm and I turned to look at her.

"Allison, is there something you want to tell Edward before he leaves for his honeymoon?" Alice asked. I shook my head as Felix sat next to me with my drink in hand. Edward walked over to us and he had a large smile on his face.

"Come dance with me, my baby sister," Edward said with his hand out for me.

"No, I cannot dance right now. My feet hurt in these heels," I said. Edward took my hands and pulled me out of the chair I was sitting in. He led me to the dance floor and we danced like we did at my brother's last human birthday party. I put my head on his chest and he held me close to him.

"Tell me what Alice said you want to tell me," Edward said.

"Sneaky little boy you are, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I giggled. "When you are gone, I will be here for a few more days and then I will go home. I will not be back for a long time until I feel it is safe to return. Promise to keep my secret safe and tell no one of it. Not even your new wife. Do I make myself clear, Eddie?"

"Crystal clear, Allie," Edward said. "Promise to find the baby a safe home so this one will live longer."

"You have my word on that," I said.


	12. Chapter 24, 25 & 26

Chapter Twenty-Four

The couple left and we commenced to the house cleaning the next day. Alice and Rosalie made fun of me as I lifted heavier things than Jasper and Emmett combined. Carlisle and Esme cleaned up inside with Felix. The three of them finished before us and watched the five of us play outside while we worked.

"She is just like Edward," Esme said. Felix laughed as he crossed his arms and continued to watch us.

"Where are you going to hide the child?" Carlisle asked.

"There is a home next to ours and we will make sure the child is safe and cared for. The two of us will visit once a week to check on the child and then we shall see if Caius notices. Allison is persistent we keep the child safe," Felix said. I hugged Emmett and he spun me around. Alice took me from Emmett and we sat on one of the stumps.

"Why not leave it here with us?" Esme said.

"Who will raise the child?" Carlisle asked.

"I am sure Jasper and Alice can raise the child. Or Rosalie and Emmett can do it," Esme said. Felix smiled as I danced with Jasper in the middle of the other three.

"I believe that Edward should think it died and then we can hide the baby longer that way. Allison will think Edward knows and she will be happier with what we are to decide. I would like for Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice to care for the baby in a secluded place not too far from this house. I did not tell Allison this, but she is carrying triplets," Carlisle said. Felix and Esme turned to him in worry.

"That is why she is tired so fast and she cannot stand for very long. She will be devastated to leave three children behind," Esme said.

"No, one child for Jasper and Alice, one child for Emmett and Rosalie, and one for Felix and Allison to make things easier for everyone," Carlisle said. "They will think they are hiding the only living one of the three and not tell the other. I shall give one to Emmett, Esme will give one to Jasper, and Felix is to give one to Allison."

"Carlisle, how can I keep this from my wife? She will be sad for many years to come," Felix said.

"She will be alright and you will be told of the other two's being through letter that I will write to you. I need your to burn each letter once they are read to keep the secret hidden from her."

"It seems like a good plan," Esme and Felix said. The five of us went inside with smiles on our faces. I looked at Felix and he smiled as I hugged him.

"Allison, I forgot to tell you that you are to have triplets here soon," Carlisle said.

"Really, I am having triplets?!" I exclaimed. Felix laughed as I jumped around with excitement. Everyone laughed as I looked like a school girl as I jumped around as best as I could.

* * *

Felix came into the room where I was resting in from my labor pains a few days later. I was on my side, staring out the window of Edward's room. Felix sat next to me and he ran his fingers through my hair. I looked at him and he smiled. Carlisle came in with Esme right behind him.

"It is time, Allison," Carlisle said. Felix helped me onto my back and then we held hands. Esme helped Carlisle get some things ready. Alice ran in to help me through it.

"Tell Edward when he gets home and then let him know I love him," I said. Carlisle lifted the sheet around my legs and then I took a deep breathe. Felix put his forehead on mine and Alice took my other hand. I pushed effortlessly and without thinking. The delivery did not take very long this time around. Esme and Carlisle ran out the room with three babies that were sleeping. Felix left to help the two of them and I kept my eyes closed. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper came in to see how I was doing.

"Two boys and one girl," Alice said. Jasper put his hands on Alice's shoulders.

"Promise to keep it a secret and tell Edward that they died. It will be easier for him if Caius finds out. Alice and Rosalie, I trust you to hide the children and care for them as your own," I said. Rosalie sat on the bed and took my other hand. "You are like sisters to Edward and that makes us sisters. No matter what happens, I will always be your friend."

"Allison, we will never forget you," Alice said with a smile. Felix came in and he picked me up in his arms. I was carried to the couch in the living room. Carlisle did not see us off and I was busy crying over my other two children's death. One boy and one girl died and one boy lived. Felix got me into the car and put our bags into the trunk. I did not say good bye to everyone that day.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Five

Our son was a handsome little boy and he was very smart. His name was Jason Alexander Mason Volturi and he looked just like Felix. I sat in my painting room with Jason playing in his playpen in the corner. Felix came in and he walked over to me. I looked at him and then looked at Jason. The painting was of Jason with his favorite toys. Felix put his hand on my shoulder and watched me finish my painting.

"Jason, look at mama, baby," I said. Jason smiled at me with his toothless smile and bright blue eye and green eye. His eyes looked gray when he was sad or scared. I thought of what his sister and brother would have looked like if they had lived as long as he had.

* * *

Seventeen Years later

Rosalie adjusted Emmett's shirt before they went downstairs. Emmett was playing with his son's new toy. Rosalie finished fixing Emmett and moved to help her son.

"Michael Andrew Cullen, I need you to stay still while I fix your shirt for the second time tonight," Rosalie said.

"Yes mom," Michael said. Emmett ruffled Michael's blonde hair before he went to go get Michael's shoes. "Why are we here for a couple's wedding that I have never met?"

"They are our friends and she is your Uncle Edward's sister. You better behave tonight or you will be grounded from playing with your cousins," Emmett said.

"Yes dad," Michael said. Someone knocked on the door and then Alice popped her head in the doorway. Her daughter, Alexia Hale, also popped her head in. "Aunt Alice and Alexia are here to see us."

"It looks like they knew you were getting in trouble again," Rosalie teased. "You two are just alike in many ways."

"They are mother and daughter after all," Jasper said. Alice and Alexia were standing next to Jasper at the door.

"Hurry up or we are going to be late," Alice said.

* * *

I stood next to Jason and Felix as everyone was coming in for the ceremony. My journal from my human life was sitting on my desk in the changing room. I felt the memories tug at me from all the horrid dreams of me being a vampire while I was still living as a human. The dreams made me promise all these years to make sure they never happened to me in real life. Alice and Rosalie came in with their families. I went over to them and give them a big hug.

"My goodness, you look great," Alice said. We hugged each other and we smiled. "Allison, I love what you have done with the place."

"Thank you, Felix wanted it to be a special day for us after a century and a half together," I said. Jason and Felix walked over and said hello to everyone.

"Alexia, Michael, meet your new cousin, Jason," Jasper said. Jason bowed to them and the others nodded their hello. Edward and Bella came in with Carlisle, Esme, and a small little girl. Edward saw me and we ran to each other.

"EDWARD, YOU CAME!" I exclaimed. Edward picked me up and we spun around.

"How could I miss another wedding of yours? You were at mine and I want to be at your wedding," Edward said. He put me down and I went to greet the others.

"I am glad to see you are well after all these years. How is Jason doing in his studies with the other humans?" Esme asked. I looked at my son and then he walked over.

"This is my son, Jason," I said.

"Hello," Jason said. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at Esme.

"You look just like your father," Esme said with a big smile. Edward kissed my hair and then motioned to his family.

"My wife, Bella, and our daughter, Reneesme," Edward said. I hugged them and then called for Felix.

"My husband, Felix," I said. "I am sure you two have met before in the wrong situation long ago."

"We sure did," Bella laughed. I smiled at my niece and then touched her cheek.

"You look just your mother, my sweet. I also see my mother in you," I muttered.

"Thank you, Aunt Allison," Reneesme said. I took her hand and we went to the main area.

"This is meant to be your second home and I want all the children to stay here for school and vacations. I want to be with family once more and then we can do more," I said.

"It is time the bride to get ready for her wedding," Alice said. Felix kissed my cheek before I was whisked away to my dressing room. Bella looked at my dress and she smiled. Alice and Rosalie helped me with my hair while I tried to get them me to let me do it. Reneesme and Alexia laughed at us as Bella joined in when it was time to get my dress on. Esme came in and she tried to shoo the others away.

I danced with my two nieces in my dress and we laughed as Alexia danced with Alice. It was a true family reunion for us in the dressing room. We finished thirty minutes later and I was holding my bouquet in front of the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Allison," Edward said from the doorway. I turned to him as he walked over and took my hands in his. He kissed my cheek and then he touched the locket he gave me many years ago.

"I am more nervous this time than the first time I got married. What am I going to do about it, Edward?" I said.

"We are Masens and we do what we are afraid of to make it better for us. You are going to redo your vows and then you will live a great life with your husband and son," Edward said. I smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Let's go get you remarried, Allison."

We walked to the entrance to find Jason laughing with his cousins. Alice and Bella were fixing the girl's hair while Rosalie kept an eye out for the men. I hugged my son and then he got ready to walk as the ring bearer. From where I stood with Edward, I could see Felix standing next to Emmett and Jasper. Edward put my arm around his and we walked together down the aisle. Everyone awed at my wedding dress and how Edward and I shared smiles together. Edward gave me away and lifted the veil off my face. I took Felix's hand and stepped up the three steps to join him in front of the preacher.

The wedding went as planned and we read our vows once more. I touched Felix's cheek when the preacher pronounced us man and wife. Felix kissed me on the lips and we smiled. Everyone cheered and threw flower petals at us as we went back down the aisle. We all went to the banquet hall to enjoy the party. Jason ran over to us and he hugged the both of us. I kissed my son's cheeks and ruffled his hair. The hall doors were banged open and the Volturi marched in. I hid Jason behind me and Felix pulled me behind him. Caius had an angry look on his face.

"Where is my daughter and her husband?! I want to see her right now or I will have this place turned upside down!" Caius shouted. I kept hidden behind Felix and Jason hid behind me. Caius pointed to Felix and Jane and Alec ran over. Dmitri grabbed me and he dragged me to Caius. Jane held onto Jason while Alec held onto Felix.

"Father, please do not do this. You are causing a scene in front of everyone," I pleaded. Caius smacked me across the face and I fell onto the ground.

"You insolent little girl, I gave you everything and this is how you repay me?! You keep secrets from me and disobey me like a small child with no manners!" Caius said. "Take them into another room so we can finish this in private."

Dmitri dragged me to a room that was on the other side of the building. The Cullens joined us after Felix and Jason came in. I was held between Dmitri and Alec. Caius, Aro and Markus came in together. Caius walked over to me as Jane closed the door of the room. I stared at the floor as I listened to Caius's footsteps get closer.

"Allison Evelyn Masen Volturi, you kept your son's existence a secret. You told no one of your pregnancy those seventeen years ago. You gave birth to two boys and one girl. Where are the other boy and the girl?" Caius said.

"They died the day they were born," I said. Jane grabbed Michael, Alexia and Jason. She threw them to the middle of the room. I looked at the children and then I looked at Caius.

"Those are the three children you gave birth to. Your darling husband, Carlisle, Edward and Esme kept it a secret that they were all alive all these years. It was to keep me from finding out you had more children," Caius said. Markus grabbed Jason and Michael and he lifted them to their feet. Jane pulled Alexia to her feet and she put a hand around her neck.

"Those two are my niece and nephew! They cannot be Jason's siblings!" I cried. Caius grabbed my face and pointed it to the children.

"Look into their eyes and you will know their story," Caius whispered. I shook my head and then I looked into Jason's eyes. I saw three little babies being taken out of the room I was in. They were cleaned and then put in separate rooms. Felix took one and put it into a car seat. The other two were bundled and kept in a room. I watched Esme give one child to Jasper and Carlisle give one to Emmett. The vision ended and I felt myself crying.

"Why did you lie to me after all these years about our other two children being alive; what made you want to hurt me like this?!" I sobbed. Felix looked down at the floor and he remained silent. Caius dropped my face and he walked over to the children.

"Allison, I do not like to make an example of my own child. But, this it to make sure you never do this once more," Caius said. I looked at him and he turned to me. "They will be taken to Italy to be trained as you were trained. We will hold a ceremony for them when they become of age and be turned into one of us."

"Caius, please be reasonable about this," Carlisle said.

"You are our friend and you do this to us?! I am doing what is right to be done. No one is to see the children until the ceremony. Reneesme, you are to join your cousins in the training," Caius said. Reneesme walked over to her cousins and she looked at all the adults.

"Until next time," Jane said. The Volturi walked out of the room and out of the building.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

The house was full with vampires and it did not become full of laughter like I thought it would become. Felix tried to get me to speak to him, but I kept on ignoring him. Edward was the same way with trying to get me to talk. I sat in my painting room during the night and painted anything that came to mind. Alice and Bella found me one night with the window open to let the full moon spill into the room and let the cool summer breeze blow through the window.

"Allison, please speak to someone," Alice said.

"I have three years before my children become like us and assume a throne that is not theirs until the other three die. I am to take Caius's place when he steps down. The people I trusted lied to me all these years and now I have three years before my children become something I begged for them not to become," I said.

"They were just trying to keep you and the children safe," Bella said.

"I will not forgive them for keeping it a secret. All they did was to make my nightmare come true," I said. I finished my drawing of the children. Alexia's blue eyes were filled with laughter; Michael's green eyes were serious to match his serious face, and Jason one green and one blue eye were calm. "What they look like when their beautiful eyes are turned to an amber color?"

"Allison, please stop acting like this!" I heard Edward growl. I stood up and threw my knife at him. He caught it and ran over to me. We went through the window and landed onto the garden walkway. I punched his face as he grabbed my hair. There were a series of snarls as hands tried to get us off of each other. I roared and used my powers to push Edward into the air. Edward used his powers to fight back and we clashed in the middle of the garden.

"You should not have powers! It was never passed to you!" I snarled.

"It was passed to me, but it just laid dormant in me," Edward snarled. I threw a fire ball at him and then dodged an ice shard. Edward ran up to me and we rolled down the hill into the pond. I screamed as we fought in the water. Memories of my past in water came to my mind and I tried to reach the land. I was not able to get to shore before I believed I was re-living it.

'Allison, you are going to be fine! Take my hand and we can get to shore!' I heard my father tell me. I blindly reach for my father's hand and cry for him.

"ALLIE!" Edward screamed. I screamed out for him and then I fell under the water. Someone dived into the water and got me out. I opened my eyes to see Felix swimming to me and we grabbed onto each other. He swam to shore with me in his arms. I held onto him as he walked to the house and took me to the bathroom. He sat on the floor with me in his arms while trying to keep the door shut on Edward.

"Relax and think of happy things. I am right here and will protect you from the horrible things that haunt your past," Felix muttered to me. I shivered in his arms and then looked to the bath tub. A memory of my father's corpse in the tub made me scream and cry. I retreated into Felix's arms and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Felix's arms held me to him and they are warm to me. I felt human and vulnerable as if I was the prey and my memories are the predator.

"OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Edward shouts from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Edward," I sobbed. Felix cooed to me and he kissed my hair. I thought of happy times of when Jason was growing up and the vacations we spent together as a family.

* * *

I got to tending to my garden once more when Sara came over to see me. Alexander and Felix were in the sunroom together. Sara hugged me and she held me for five minutes.

"I heard what happened the other day. It made me wish I was there," Sara said.

"Hey, your descendant was getting married and you had to be there. I understand you not being there and we can always do another one in another century. I wish I was able to keep you and Alexander from becoming a vampire. But, it is in the past now," I said. Sara took my arm and we sat on the stone bench.

"I was treated like you and Felix found us. I am glad he let us find you even though it was a century later. It was strange to hear that both Alexander and I were descendants of witches like you. We never knew that until the day it all happened," Sara said.

"Did Aro really give you this life and adopt Alexander as Caius did to me?" I asked stupidly.

"He did and now we are cousins. It seems only Markus has not adopted a child yet," Sara said.

"I am sure Markus will adopt some poor child and then we will be in a world of trouble. I hope it is not another girl he adopts," I said. Sara took my hands in her hands and she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Allison, you cannot be like this with only speaking to me and no one else. It is not like you and it is scaring people, such as your husband and brother. I am only just trying to make sure you are alright and being yourself," Sara said. I stood up and stared at Sara in shock.

"Felix got you to get me to talk to them and you were willing to do it as repaying him for saving your life. I trusted you and this is how I am treated?" I said.

"No, Allison, I would never do that to you! You are my best friend," Sara said. I shook my head and then looked to the sunroom. Alexander and Felix were watching us from the window and they were watching like a predator. I flicked them off and turned from them.

"You are no friend of mine to try to side with the person who lied to me of my two children's death. I am appalled and furious in your choice of action, Sara-Lynn Volturi," I said. Sara stood up and she walked back to the house. The summer breeze caught my face and it blew past me as I stood by the cherry tree.

"Allison, you are going to regret doing that to your best friend," someone said. I turned to see Alexander standing where Sara was standing.

"What do you care, Alexander? You are just here to repay Felix for what he did," I said. Alexander walked over to me and he put his hands on my shoulder.

"I know you better than anyone else in this whole house. We were best friends growing up and we shared our deepest secrets that we were afraid to tell our siblings. Allison, we dated when we were in college for a year and we remained close after we split apart. You are like an open book that I have read a million times to me. That was a horrible analogy, but it is the truth. It is not like you to do this to people you love. I understand what you are going through, but it does not mean you should ignore them. Talk to them and figure what they really meant to do what they did," Alexander said.

"Alexander, you do not know what it is like to fear the loss of losing another child, losing two, and then finding out fifteen years later that they were alive. It hurts to feel it like this and then have everyone apologize for what they did and then ask to have them ask for me to forget. You were able to have a family before all this vampire stuff hit you. For the love of God, Alexander, you died when you were twenty-one! I died at the age of sixteen and I will remain this age forever! I love Felix with all my heart, but it is hard to forget all that has happened and move on. I wish I was able to have a real family and let them live until they got old and live the life I was not able to live. It was all I wished for when my little Eddie was still alive and then with my triplets. But, it was ruined and now it is my nightmare," I said.

"You have to move on and let it stay in the past. Everyone is worried about you because you did not act this way when little Eddie died. You are like a sister to me and I think you should think of all the happy times you will be able to do here in a century with your children. I wish my children were still alive to enjoy life with. But, it is not possible right now because Sara does not want any more children. She wants to enjoy the time with our descendants and begin a new life with no children. I envy you and wish I could have your life with your children for all eternity," Alexander said. He touched my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"This reminds me of when my father died and I was not myself that time. I thought the world was going to end and everyone around me would die. Edward, you, and mother were all going to die while I lived forever," I said.

"Edward and me, we are here with you forever for as long as time goes on. I remember the time when my parents died and your father adopted me. Do you remember how happy we were to be siblings and be able to live under the same roof?" Alexander chuckled.

"I remember it was the same year you kissed me under the maple tree when you were dared by Mark Walberg at his birthday party. Also the same year you put frogs in my bed on April's Fools Day," I laughed.

"That was all Edward's fault and he told me to do it as payback for the dog whistle on his birthday," Alexander chuckled.

"Look at us now, Alexander," I said. "Two people that are vampires, adopted by the two well-known vampires, and we are cousins on top of being siblings by adoption. Who could ask for something better?"

"I asked for another boy and that has not happened yet," Alexander said. We sat under the cherry tree on the bench and watched the clouds pass by.

"Are going to be at the ceremony for your nieces and nephews, Alexander Matthew Mason Volturi?" I asked.

"I shall be there for support and as Aro's heir to his throne," Alexander said. He ran his fingers through his long, curly black hair.

"Good, I will need you there to help with their change," I said. Alexander touched my wavy blonde hair and looked at me with gentle, ocean blue eyes. I saw my calm, emerald eyes reflect off of his eyes.

"You have not changed since the first time we met when we were three years old. I found you while trying to get back to my house after I went on an adventure," Alexander said.

"Of which your house was just two houses down and you were still lost," I said.

"We were just three years old at the time," Alexander chuckled. I looked at the clouds and sighed.

"How are we still friends after all that has happened? I thought you would leave me to face the world alone and never come back. But, you came back and we are cousins now," I said. Alexander put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I promised to never let you face this world alone," Alexander said.


	13. Chapter 27, 28, & 29

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Alexander moved into an estate closer to me and Felix. The Cullens remained in our house while we waited for the news of the ceremony. Bella mentioned of Reneesme's bond mate and his arrival the next day. I asked her how it happened and she said it was better if the guy explained himself. Felix kept a fair distance from me as we waited for our next guest to arrive. I always went to the rooms Felix was not in to make sure we never had to speak.

"A Mr. Jacob Black has arrived from the airport," Rolf said.

"Show him here and take his things to his room," I said. Rolf opened the gallery door and a dark skinned teenager walked in with Edward and Bella.

"Jacob, meet my sister, Allison," Edward said. I shook his hand and smiled.

"So you are the boy my niece is bonded to. I hear it was your fault she has been imprinted to you since she was an infant," I said.

"I hear it is your fault my girlfriend went to be turned into a vampire," Jacob said.

"Do not worry, my boy, Reneesme has the blood of great witches flowing through her veins. That allows her to have children as a vampire," I said.

"Allison, that was going too far," Bella said.

"Oh, I think I am just on target, Bella. It is what I love of my family ancestry to still be able to have children as a vampire and be able to see them all grow. To see them live the dream I wanted them to live," I said. Edward's hands fisted up as I said what was on my mind.

"Allison, stop this right now," Bella said.

"Rolf will show you to your room and then you can explore the house. The rooms that are closed and are not opened to the guests," I said. I went through the doors on the other side of the gallery and went to the sunroom. Edward followed me and he pushed me against the wall.

"What is wrong with you lately, Allison?!" Edward snarled.

"You ruined my life, Edward!" I shouted. Carlisle and Felix came into the room to separate us. I rang for Rolf to get me a bottle of wine from the cellar. Rolf arrived with an invitation addressed to me. I was to report to Caius with Alexander and Edward. "Pack a bag, Edward, we are to report to Italy in two days."

* * *

Heidi sneered as I walked out of my room to find Alexander and Edward. Alexander was standing outside his bedroom door with Edward at his side. We walked to the main area to see Aro, Caius and Markus. No one said a word as we walked through the halls. The sound of our footsteps was heard throughout the whole hall. Alexander opened the doors and we walked into the room.

"Edward Cullen, Allison Volturi, and Alexander Volturi," Markus said. "We have called for all three of you to be here to hear what we have to offer for one of you. As you know, I am without an heir and that means no children as my two brothers have. I stand here to ask for you to find me someone who will be able to take my place in the case of my absence."

"Does that mean you are asking Edward to become your son and heir?" Alexander asked.

"In a way of saying it, it does mean that," Markus said. I looked at Edward and saw the cool air around him waft around the three of us.

'Take it and then we shall discuss what this means for everyone later,' I heard Alexander say to Edward.

'What will it mean for Carlisle being my father?' Edward asked.

'Nothing, you just get a new father to play along with to the humans,' I said. Edward looked at me with a shocked face.

'How can you say this to me?' Edward asked.

'The same way you lied to me of my two children's death,' I said. 'Now take the offer so we can leave.'

"I am sorry, Markus, but I must decline. I am already part of a family and my father is the one who made me like this. It would be wrong to leave him like this," Edward said.

"I understand," Markus said. Caius stood and he walked to his brother's side.

"Allison," Caius said. I dropped to one knee and kept my eyes on the floor. "You must find someone who will become Markus's child."

"Yes father, where shall I find a child of great power?" I asked.

"It is time you went back to where you spent your last moment as a human with happiness and a family that loved you," Caius said. I looked at him to see he was smiling at me.

"I know where you mean, father," I said. We left the room and headed to my uncle's old estate.

* * *

Alexander rang the doorbell to the house as I looked around the whole building from the front. A small timid young girl answered the door and peeked through the crack in the door. I looked at the child to see Simon's gentle hazel eyes and Bridget's long red hair.

"Can I help you, sir?" the girl asked timidly. Alexander smiled at the young girl and bent to get at her eye level.

"Is your parent home?" Alexander asked.

"The mistress is not here at the moment, but the master is home. I shall call for him for you," the girl said. She opened the door to let the three of us in. Edward looked around the house in fear from his last memory of the house. I shook off the fear I had and walked down the hall to the parlor. All the rooms on the first floor seemed to be where it was when I was last there. "The master should be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you, my child," I said as I touched her tear stricken cheek. She blushed and ran out of the room. Alexander and Edward looked at me with angry faces. "She is a scared little girl and she needed to feel appreciation once more. What is the matter with you two?"

"You and little children about what they need," Edward said as he dropped onto the couch. "The house has not changed since we were last here. Do you think so, Allison and Alexander?"

"I have been watching this house be redone every few years and nothing has been changed dramatically except a few updates on the inside of the house," Alexander said. He poured us a glass of Scotch and gave it to us.

"This is part of uncle's secret stash in the basement. He let Simon give me some on special occasions and when he was home," I said after I took one sip.

"I hope you like my Scotch because I did not offer it to you," someone said. I looked to see a young man with cropped brown hair and a stern face. The small girl was standing next to him with her head hung. The man smacked her across the face and then she fell to the ground. "I told you to not let people into this room unless I tell you to let them in! You stupid little girl, you will be punished for this!"

"That is enough," Alexander said. "May I ask your name and then for you to step away from the child?"

"My name is Edmond Albert Masen the ninth and this child is my servant," the man said. I went over to the child and picked her up in my arms. "Get your hands of my servant this instant!"

"You are the exact opposite of you ancestor. He cared for every one of his servants and treated them with respect," I said. Edmond gave me a confused look. He looked to one of the paintings on the wall and then looked to me. I looked to see it was a painting of me, Alexander and Edward.

"So, it is true of you still alive after all these years. My father was not crazy after all," Edmond said. I put the child in a chair across the room and then I cleaned up her face.

"Tell me where the mistress is and then we will go. She knows where we can find the person we are looking for," I whispered to the girl.

"I am the one you are looking for. The mistress said the three of you would come and retrieve me from this horrible place," the girl sobbed. I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Hush my pet, you must not cry now. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can take you to a better place," I said. Alexander took the girl in his arms and went to get her cleaned up and packed. "How long has that child been in our service?"

"Since her mother begged me to care for her when she was on her deathbed, she has been here since she was an infant. Somehow the child gets sent money as payment to be here and to go to school. I learned the money came from her father who has not been seen in many years," Edmond said.

"Show me the photo of him or the letters he has sent you," I said. Edmond went to the desk and pulled out the letter and the photo. I looked at the photo and growled.

"What is it, Allison?" Edward asked.

"The child's father is Robert, our cousin," I said.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Alexander looked over the photo and the letter for the third time at the Volturi palace. I walked back and forth in front of the fire and growled softly. Edward was seated next to the bed that the girl was sleeping on.

"Please stay calm and let us figure this out. So, according to the letter we have and from what I trace from the paper from his touch, Robert was turned like us from a similar incident that Edward went through. But, it seems our little Jane loved him and made him hers and they were married just like Felix and Allison were. This means that Jane will know the whereabouts of her husband," Alexander said.

"Both of you know how much I despise Robert for all that he did to me when we were growing up and uncle left him with us when Edward and him were eight. I would rather see the man's grave than his face sitting next to me for all eternity," I growled. Edward chuckled and he covered his mouth. "To think he is living a similar life to all three of us, it is horrible for me. He had a child with a human and left her for dead! That just drives me up the damn wall when he does things like this!"

"Allison, you did almost get him killed when we were teenagers before me and you came to Italy for school," Alexander said.

"That was because he wanted to blackmail me into marrying him one night when he came home drunk," I said. Edward got up and joined us on the couch. I sat between the two of them and then sighed.

"I wonder if he has human eyes like you and Alexander, Allison," Edward said.

"The boy is not even related to us, like Alexander. We are related through a strange adoption," I said. The doors were thrown open and a strange wind blew in. I ran to get the girl as Alexander and Edward stood by the fire.

"It is good to see my family again," the person said. Robert walked in with Jane at his side. I held the girl close to me as Robert looked around the room. "Love the room; I am going to guess it is Allison's room."

"Right on target, Robert," I said sarcastically. Robert turned to me with a big smile that made his one blue and one green eye shine brighter than normal.

"My beautiful little cousin, you have grown into a gorgeous woman of sixteen. I wish I could be sixteen forever like you and relive that wonderful night that we shared," Robert said. I growled at him as he walked a little closer to the bed. "Calm down kitten, I don't want you anymore. Seeing how we are both married and we both have children now."

"You evil, old prick," I snarled. Robert chuckled and he sat on the bed. His red hair was pinned back with a bobby pin in the back.

"Still a feisty little kitten after all these years," Robert said. "Now, Alexander, you seem to be doing well as Aro's little child. The same for Allison as Caius's little child. But, why is Edward the child of a man that once worked for the Volturi instead of being a Volturi himself?"

"That is none of your business, Robert," Edward said.

"I believe it is my business, since I am the son of Markus now and you were to become just like us. It does not make sense for you to abandon your family for people that you are not even related to," Robert said. I put the girl back on the bed to let her finish sleeping. Robert kept smiling his evil grin at Edward as I put my hands by my side and pushed off the bed. I went flying towards Robert and pushed him to the floor.

"You are a big mouth piece of shit! I wish you died from the disease instead of living as a vampire!" I roared. Robert and I grappled each other and then we clawed each other's face. Edward and Alexander ran to get us separated. There was a loud bang from the door. We all turned to see Markus, Aro and Caius standing at the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius asked. I punched Robert one more time and then got up. Markus walked over to his son and hit his head. I looked at my father and saw he was holding back a smile. Aro was smiling at Alexander as he walked over to us.

"It seems as though our heirs are not getting along very well. Doesn't it seem so my brothers?" Aro said.

"It looks to be that way, brother," Caius said. Aro pulled Robert, Alexander and me to standing by the fire together. Alexander stood between me and Robert to keep us from continuing our fight. Robert had his arms crossed, Alexander had his hands on his head, and I had my hands on my hips.

"They fit perfectly like a true family," Aro said with a large smile. Edward and Jane stood not too far away as the Volturi brothers marveled their heirs.

"Why is there hate between Allison and Robert?" Markus asked.

"It is from our past that never seemed to melt away as time passed," Alexander said. I looked at him and smacked his arm. Alexander gave me a look and then looked at Robert, who was trying to keep from laughing his head off.

"What might this problem be from your past?" Aro asked.

"It is nothing of importance now, uncle. The past is the past and something we can get over with," I said.

"Oh, sure, for you maybe, Allison and Alexander," Robert exclaimed. "You do not know what I went through this past century!"

"I am sure you do not know that Allison has gone through more than you have, my son," Markus said. I looked at the mantle as Robert spun around and gave me a concerned look.

"Bullocks, you do not care about what happened to me! I was tortured by you my whole childhood and now for the rest of eternity," I said.

"You are my favorite cousin and that does not change the fact of all that happened to us in the past," Robert said. He reached out to touch me, but I went to bite his arm.

"Your daughter is a piranha, Caius," Markus muttered.

"Ah, but she is my special little girl," Caius said with a smile. Robert snorted and leaned against the mantle. I turned my back to him as Aro walked in front of the three of us.

"We shall have a painting done of the heirs of the Volturi family. I shall get someone to paint it," Aro said. "But, there is only one person who can paint well. That person is Allison and she would make Robert look odd. Alexander, my son, can you paint as well as your dear cousin?"

"I am only a painter between painting and composing and singing," Alexander said with a small bow.

"Then we can trust you with the painting," Markus said. "Come, brothers, we have other business to attend to."

We all bowed as the Volturi let the room together. Once the door was closed, I sighed and went to sit on the sofa. Jane went over to Robert and the two began to have a private conversation. Alexander looked at me with his calm blue eyes. I gave him an angry look and then looked away.

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Nine

Months Later

Robert was like my shadow as I went to my normal routine when I visited the Volturi. I went to the library and read the next section of books that Caius had made with new books. Robert watched me read undisturbed and be content about being on the ladder away from everyone. He watched as I pushed myself around the library with my ladder to get another source for my new book. Alexander came in with food for us around lunch time. I had my back to them and I felt a familiar presence pushing against my mind.

"Allison, there are people to see you," Edward said. I turned around to see my three babies and everyone in our large family. Felix did not smile at me as I slid down the ladder and ran to hug him.

"I am glad to see you here," I whispered. Felix hugged me and put his cheek on my head. The children ran to their parents and greeted them.

"Mom, does this mean that Michael and Alexia call you mother?" Jason asked.

"No, we shall live as we were before we found out. Michael and Alexia will be with their parents like before," I said. I casted a spell to make everyone forget that my other two children were alive and standing in the same room; the spell even affected the Volturi and their guards. Felix showed everyone to their rooms and I went back to my books. Alexander got a place for me at the table to tempt me to speaking to him. It was very tempting to go down to eat, but not enough to get me to stop what I was doing.

"You cannot ignore me for very long, Allison. I know your every weakness to get you to cave," Alexander said. I snapped my book shut and turned to him. He had has hands on his head as he looked at the bookshelf next to my ladder. I slid the ladder away from him, only to run into Robert hiding on the other side of the shelf.

"Move out of my way," I growled. Robert pushed me back to Alexander and they played ping pong with me on the ladder. I jumped up to the top of the bookshelf and lay there while they tried to find me. Something brushed up against my mind and I felt a feeling of love. Felix's mind touched mine and we embraced.

"You cannot hide forever, Allison," Robert said from down below. I got to my feet and ran across the top to the library door. Alexander jumped up and grabbed my foot. I kicked him off the shelf and ran to jump for the chandelier. Robert missed my legs as I grabbed the chandelier and began to swing back and forth. Once I felt I was at a good spot, I jumped and landed outside the library doorway. Robert ran after me with Alexander behind him. I made a run for it just as the two were about to get hold of me.

Everyone in the hallway watched us run past them and then they followed to see where we were going. I looked behind me as I was about to reach the main area. Robert had an evil grin on his face as he got closer to me. Alexander tackled me and we went rolling into the room. Robert joined us as I tried to get Alexander off of me. There were roars as we fought between the three of us. I pushed them away from me with my powers and then I pulled out my sword that Caius gave me on my twentieth birthday. There was the sound of a gun and then a pain ripping through my shoulder. Robert had a gun in his hand with the barrel still smoking from the shot.

"That was for making me suffer all those years," Robert snarled.

"You bastard," I growled. I ran to him with my sword in my good hand and swung at him. Robert dodged and he pointed the gun at me again. "Only a coward uses a gun when he is a vampire!"

"That makes you a coward for using that sword when you, too, are a vampire!" Robert shouted. I threw the sword at him and then ran after the sword to catch him off guard. Robert dodged the sword, but he was not able to dodge me. I pushed him to the ground and then pushed his face to the floor. I snarled out my victory before I was tackled by a large force. The person pinned me to the ground on my stomach and held my arm in the air.

"THAT IS ENOUGH, MARKUS!" I heard father shout. I was released to see it was Markus holding me and he had an angry look to him. Robert was getting up as Markus left the room. Aro told us to go to our rooms and prepare for a great feast in the honor of the children.

* * *

Felix was sitting by the fireplace when I emerged from a nice long shower. He was looking at the picture I drew of Jason and Eddie as a comparison if Eddie still lived today. I saw the sadness in Felix's eyes when he looked up at me and tried to smile. Felix was still hurt from Eddie's death and now Jason was walking along a similar path that Eddie walked.

"Allison, what have we done to have our son suffer so much like Eddie?" Felix asked. I sat on his lap and put my arms around him. He closed his eyes and then he took a deep breathe of my clean scent.

"We have done absolutely nothing to deserve this much suffering," I muttered. Felix put the picture down and hugged me.

"I am sure Eddie would be helping his brother with this and what to expect, if Eddie still lived. What do you think Eddie would be doing right now?" Felix asked.

"Since he was mostly like you, I would say checking up on Jason every thirty minutes to see how he was," I teased. "I believe that Eddie was reborn to a family that will treat him like we did and he will be loved as he was loved by us."

"Alexander brought his son here today with Sara. Their son is the same age as Jason and I think you should get Jason to meet his new cousins," Felix said. I looked at the wall and then closed my eyes.

"Alexander's son, Robert's daughter, and our son are to the next heirs to the Volturi throne. That is going to be very interesting," I muttered. There was a knock at the door and I looked to see Alexander standing with his son at the door. Jason came into the main room and then he looked at his uncle and cousin.

"I brought my son, Matthew, to see Jason while Sara goes to go get Robert's daughter from him," Alexander said. I looked between Jason and Matthew and then to Alexander.

"You were the one who tried to take the trophy at school from the headmaster's office two years ago," Matthew said.

"And that means you are the one who made the rumor about Annabelle being pregnant to get back at her for dumping you for me two years ago," Jason said. Robert and his daughter came into the room. Sara and Jane were a few steps behind the two.

"Matthew, Jason, what are you two doing here" Robert's daughter asked. I stood up and looked at the children.

"Annabelle, we should be asking the same question to you," Matthew said. The children looked at us and I looked to Alexander and Robert.

"Did the two of you know that our children knew each other?" I asked. Robert and Alexander quickly shook their heads. I growled and tossed a table across the room. Felix grabbed my hands and put his forehead to mine.

"Remain calm, my love," Felix murmured to me. I took a few deep breathes and then looked to the children. "The three of you have been chosen to take the place of your parent when they step down from the Volturi throne. Please do not hold grudges against one another like the ones before of you have been doing this past century or so."

"Father, I am not going to sit with this boy for the rest of eternity!" Jason said. I spun around on him and then grabbed his shoulders.

"Do not give me that! If I have to be with Robert for eternity, then you have to deal with Matthew as long as you must," I growled. I pulled Jason to me and he hugged me. Jason tried to calm me down from my moment of anger.

"We are needed to see the Volturi," Jane said.


	14. Chapter 30 & 31

Chapter Thirty

I stood by the far wall in the main area to be away from Robert. Jason was reading his new book while we waited for the Volturi to come in. Robert had his hands on Annabelle's shoulders. Alexander was talking to Matthew to learn the truth of the feud between the two boys. It seemed that only the ones that were the heirs were in the room. I looked over my nails as we waited patiently for the Volturi to arrive. Jason closed his book and went to put it in a safe corner to put back in the library. The main doors opened and everyone kneeled to them as they walked in. Caius looked over everyone before he sat down on his throne.

"The children are to stand with their parent in order of birth," Aro said. We got to our feet and then stood as instructed. I was the oldest and then Alexander was after me with Robert the last. Markus kept an eye on me as we moved into place. "We have asked you to come today to hear what is to be said before the ceremony tomorrow. I am glad to say that the three children here are to be the ones that will participate in the ceremony. The others are not ready to be what we thought they could be."

"You must see what it is we are speaking about. Tomorrow will require the children to drink the blood of a witch and then of their future partner. The three of us have chosen who they are to be with for the rest of eternity," Caius said. I put my hands on Jason's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze. "Jason, my dearest grandson, you are the one I must keep an eye on the most compared to your mother. I want you to find someone you wish to spend the rest of your eternal life with as your mother has and I have."

"Annabelle, I have chosen Michael to be with you because he is indeed the best chance for you to be like your father," Markus said. He smiled at his granddaughter and then looked at Robert. Aro went over to Alexander and Matthew.

"My dear boys, I have picked Alexia to be able to bring out the best of Matthew. It was not an easy decision, but Matthew seems to have taken a liking to the sweet girl," Aro said. Matthew smiled at his grandfather and then looked to his father. "Alexia reminds me of Sara so much that it made me happy to make the decision."

"Why is it I am the only one who is able to choose my own partner?" Jason asked.

"You are the most powerful of the three like your mother. Felix was chosen by her to keep her from letting her power overtake her sanity," Markus said. I growled at him and tried to jump at him, but Caius roared at me. "Do you see what I just said, Jason?"

"I see what you mean," Jason said. "How long do I have until I must find my true partner?"

"As long as it takes," Caius said.

* * *

Felix walked up behind me as I was getting my dress on. He kissed my neck and then put his arms around me. I smiled as we swayed back and forth. I caught a glimpse of Jason standing to the side of the door.

"I love how you look sexy in this dress," Felix purred.

"Thank you, we should hurry to the ceremony before we are late," I said. Felix got his coat and walked over to Jason. I touched Jason's cheek and kissed his blonde hair. "I love you, baby, and I always will no matter what is going on in this crazy life."

"I love you too, mom," Jason said. The three of us walked to the ceremony and found Sara crying as she hugged Matthew. Jason was able to pull Matthew from his mother and the two talked as if they had been best friends for life. Alice and Rosalie walked over to me and we gave each other a hug.

"I am sorry your children were dragged into this. This was not what I wanted for the two of them," I said. Alice smiled at me as she looked at the children.

"They are happy to be with family for as long as possible," Rosalie said. Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Alice touched Edward's shoulder before she went to Jasper.

"Your daughter has been spared from this ceremony and she will be able to become like us when it is time. Promise me that she does not do what I did in my past," I said.

"You did many things that I am proud of and not proud of," Edward said. He kissed my hair as the doors opened and we were motioned to enter. I took Felix's hand and we walked to our spot in the center of the room. Caius was standing next to Aro and Markus in front of the thrones. Alexander and Sara were not far from me and Felix.

"Welcome to the rebirth of these children as they become as they were born to be. Will the children chosen step forward?" Aro said. Matthew and Alexia stepped forward first, and then Annabelle and Michael, and Jason stepped up last.

"Each of you will be made as you see your parents to be. May the oldest step forward from both generations?" Caius said. I walked up to them with Matthew at my side. "Here are the oldest and the ones who will make sure the tradition of the Volturi is continued through the centuries. Do accept this position given to you?"

"I accept this position that was bestowed upon me," Matthew and I said as we bowed to them.

"May the transformation begin," Markus said.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

I looked at my sleeping son as his transformation took place before my eyes. Felix came into the room to get me out of the room for the second time in one day. It had only been one week since the ceremony and all the other children were awake and getting back to normal. Jason was the last one and it made me scared. Edward came into my living room and walked over to me. I saw he had fear in his eyes as he touched my arms.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"It is Reneesme and Jacob," Edward said.

"Eddie, that does not help me try to find out what is wrong. Is she sick or is she having a relationship problem or is it having to do with her control on her powers?" I asked. Edward sat me down in a chair and kept his hands on my shoulder.

"I am not sure how to tell you this," Edward said.

"Out with, you vampire vegan bumpkin," I growled.

"Okay, but do not shoot the messenger or the people who are involved. Jacob and Reneesme are expecting a baby here in about an hour or so," Edward said. Felix came into the room and then looked at me.

"What is it with you two and thinking I am going to kill someone at the sound of news? Let me up to see my niece and bid her congratulations," I said. Edward let me up and the two of walked to see Reneesme. Jacob was seated in a chair next to Reneesme's bed; where she was laying in labor. I went to her side and sat on the bed next to her.

"Aunt Allie, I am sorry for not telling you and using my powers to hide this from everyone. Please forgive me," Reneesme pleaded. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You did what was necessary to protect your child and you are forgiven. Now, tell me, my dear, is the child to be born a girl or boy and what's to be the child's name?" I said.

"A girl and her name is Charitomene Marie Black," Jacob said. I took their hands in one of mine and put my other onto the baby.

"I bless this child to be strong, beautiful and smart like her family around her. May she live in happiness and be healthy to live among us as a person to remind us happy times in our lives. I hope she is like her parents and ancestors as she grows and walks in similar paths we took not so long ago," I said.

"Thank you for the blessing of our child," Jacob said. Reneesme groaned in pain and she reeled back in the bed. I got up from the bed and left the room. Felix took my hand and we stood by the door as everyone ran in and out of the room.

* * *

"A child has been born of a werewolf and a half vampire half human. This is against our nature and it destroys the balance we try to keep," Markus said. Robert leaned up against the wall near Markus's throne. Caius stood up and walked over to where I stood with my great-niece in my arms.

"The child has done nothing wrong, my brother," Aro said.

"The child may have done nothing wrong, but it cannot live," Markus said. Caius looked at the child and then to me.

"What do you have to say, my daughter?" Caius said.

"My dearest father, she is my niece's daughter and she is my kin. To see this child be born and then killed is something I cannot except. Please spare the child's life and let her live with her family," I said with a small, slow bow. Caius turned to Markus and then turned to Aro.

"Allison's word cannot affect our decision making of whether the child lives or not," Markus growled. "If she supports the child's life to continue, I believe she will have a clouded mind when other situations like this arise in the future. That, my brothers, is unacceptable to be done."

"If you feel that is to be so, my dear uncle, then I must step down as the heir to the throne and live as my brother Edward has all these years. Jason will take my place and I shall return home with my husband to live in our own peace," I said. Caius spun around and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Do not do this to me, Allison," Caius said. I kissed his cheek and smiled.

"It is to make sure my niece's daughter is safe," I said.

"If Allison is going to do that, then so will we," Alexander and Robert said.

"No, I will aide this child in her safety and do what is needed to take care of her. The two of you must do what you promised to do," I said.

"Allison will remain in her position as the next in line, but she will make sure the child is taken care of," Markus said. "That is my word and shall be done."


End file.
